Trouble Always Finds Me
by JennaRiley
Summary: Kellie Riley has been chased by a man obsessed with having her at all costs, including causing problems for Sonny and Jason. Kellie wants her past to stay buried,though it may be impossible.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters or places associated with General Hospital. The only characters I own are the girl who makes her appearance in this chapter, Ethan, and any other characters I may add with time, that are not associated with the show.

She stood at the docks; her eyes scanning out across the river. Out of the shadows, a black haired green eyed man walks up behind her, covering her mouth with hand while using the other hand to keep her hands from getting at her gun.

She bit him. His hand moved she tried to get away as Jason Morgan approached them, his gun drawn.

In the blink of an eye she sent her attacker back flipping, putting her between the two men with the attacker's gun pointed at him and her gun pointed at Jason.

"Who are you working for?" she said. No answer. "Tell Ethan he won't get what he came for. I'll make sure of it. I always have."

The attacker trembled and fled into the night.

"Well?" she said, focusing all her attention and guns on Jason, "What did Ethan send you for?"

"Who's Ethan?" said Jason

"Who's Ethan?" she said, laughing "is that what he told you to say. Tell your boss he needs to feed his parrots better lines than that when I'm more than they bargain for."

"Let's get this straight," Jason said, "I've never heard of Ethan."

"Stop with the act. You and I both know Ethan sent you to kidnap me," she said, "My suggestion to you is hightail it out of town and hope Ethan doesn't kill you for failing."

She cocked both guns as Jason swung his arm knocking both guns out of her hand, the attacker's going into the river. She went for Jason's knees to tackle him. As he went down, his gun fell in the process. She grabbed it, got to her feet, and pointed the gun at Jason. Jason eyed her gun a few feet away from him.

"Stand up," she said. Jason stood up.

"Look, I'm not after you," Jason said, "I saw the guy attack you and came to help you. Whatever you're involved in concerning these docks, I suggest you take it somewhere else or you'll have more than just Ethan to deal with."

"You'd think I'd walked into the middle of a mob war," she said, "Look whatever's going on between me and Ethan has nothing to do with your territory." She kept the gun pointed at Jason as she grabbed hers off the dock.

"You really shouldn't hang around the docks," Jason said, "You could get in trouble."

"Trouble always finds me. No matter how far I run from it," she said.

"Where do you live? I'll make sure you get back safely," Jason said.

"I don't think so," she said. She threw Jason his gun and ran off into the shadows.

**Later that night**

Jason walked into Sonny's living room, "We have a problem."

"Jason, Manny will screw up on his on his own," Sonny said, "There's no reason to get our hands dirty."

"Not Manny," Jason said, "Girl on the docks was being attacked. I went to help her. She gets the upper hand on him, gets his gun aims it at him while grabbing her gun and pointing it at me. He runs. She demands to know what this guy, Ethan, sent me for. Anyway we scuffled. She ends up with my gun. She says her and Ethan have nothing to do with us."

"Do you believe her?" Sonny asked.

"She may believe that, but we shouldn't take any chances. Anyway, I offered to see her to her place," Jason said, "She threw my gun at me and left. I tried to follow her, but I lost her."

Durant burst through the doors, a couple of cops following behind him.

"Jason Morgan, you're under arrest," Durant says. The cops cuff him.

"Jason hasn't done anything," Sonny said.

"He attacked a girl on the docks," Durant said

"Apparently your witness needs to get their eyes checked," Jason said, "someone else attacked the girl. I came to help."

"You had a gun pulled on her," Durant said

"She had two guns pointed at me," Jason said.

"Where's the girl?" Sonny asked.

"We're locating her as we speak," Durant said, "Now let's get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

Jason walked into the PCPD. The girl was yelling at the cops.

"Let me go! I haven't done anything!" she yelled. Durant walked up to her.

"You failed to report Jason Morgan's attack on you," Durant said, "If you cooperate with me and testify against him, I'll drop the charges."

"Jason who?" she asked.

"Jason Morgan," Jason said.

She turned to look at him. Then she turned back to Durant. "You will drop those charges."

"Why would I do that, Kellie Riley?" Durant said.

"Morgan wasn't the one who attacked me. He came to help me when some other guy attacked me," she said, "So whatever stick you have up well where the sun don't

shine concerning mob boy over there, don't wave it at me."

Durant looked at the cops, "Process 'em."

"You heard the young ladies statement," Justus said, walking up to them, "Morgan didn't attack her. You have no case. If she didn't report the attack, who did?"

"A witness on the docks," Durant answered, "He's in protective custody."

Durant's cell phone rang. "This is Durant." Durant gets angry. "Sniper shot our witness. I'm holding you, Morgan, and Corinthos all on murder charges."

"Durant, you have no evidence to hold any of them," Justus said, "So unless you want a lawsuit for unlawful arrest on your hands, I suggest you let my clients go."

"Morgan, can go for now," Durant said, "I'm keeping miss Riley for failure to report a crime.

"Isn't my choice whether or not to report this guy and press charges?" Kellie looked at Justus.

"She's not your client. You can leave," Durant said.

Kellie pulled $5 out of her pocket and gave it to Justus. "Now I am," Kellie said.

"It is her choice," Justus said.

"Uncuff her," Durant said, "We'll need you to id the witness."

"Whatever," Kellie said, "I just want out of here."

Durant pulled a picture from a file and showed it to Kellie. "I haven't seen him before."

"What about your attacker?" Durant asked.

"It was dark. Black hair, dark eyes, I think. I can't be sure," Kellie said, "I can't tell you anything else. I hadn't seen him before. I don't think you have anything else to ask. So I'm leaving." She walked out of the PCPD.

Durant turned his attention to Morgan, "One of these days you'll slip up Morgan and I'll be on you like a cat to tuna fish."

Jason stared at Durant and left. Justus did the same.

Outside Kellie was waiting. "Thanks for your help in there," she said to Justus.

"It was no problem, miss Riley. Besides it's good to see Durant get put in his place," Justus said, "By the way, I'm Justus Ward. He reached his hand out towards Kellie.

"Please call me Kellie," she said, taking his hand to shake it. "What do I owe you?"

Justus reached into his pocket to give her back her $5, "Nothing. You just got caught in the middle of a rivalry. If Morgan hadn't of come to help you, Durant wouldn't have arrested you."

"If you're not going to charge me, at least keep the $5," Kellie said.

"I insist. I would have helped without the retainer," Justus said. "Besides, Morgan pays me pretty well." Kellie took the money. "I've got to get going. I've got a date with Lainey. Kellie, stay out of trouble and Morgan I'll see you around." Justus walked off.

Kellie turned to walk off. Jason grabbed her arm. "Why did you lie to Durant back there?" he said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kellie said, trying to get out of Jason's grasp.

"Your attacker was Durant's witness," Jason said, "Why lie about it?"

"You really should be thanking me," Kellie said, "Durant would still be pressing charges if I hadn't lied. Think of it this way, I'm saving the taxpayers a lot of money by taking us out of the equation."

"Who are you and why are you in Port Charles?" Jason said.

"Well, you already got my name at the station," Kellie said, "and it doesn't concern you."

"When it gets me arrested, it concerns me," Jason said, "Now start talking."

Kellie laughed. "Oh, mob boy thinks he's gonna make me talk," she said, yanking her arm from Jason's grasp, "Believe me Port Charles is the last place I want to be."

She walked off into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

Jason watched Kellie walk into Jake's. He took off.

Inside, Kellie approached Coleman. "Got any rooms?" she said.

"For a pretty lady like you, you can share mine," Coleman said, "I can keep an eye on you make sure no one bothers you.

"This pretty lady ain't got time for games," Kellie said, "As for protection, I don't think that's problem" She moved her jacket, flashing her gun.

"Apparently, the boys haven't made a good impression on you," Coleman said, "I could change that."

"Let's just say some boys don't know when to quit," Kellie said, "Now I've had a long night. I want a room and a beer."

"I like a girl who knows what she wants," Coleman said. Kellie inched her hand closer to her gun. "Alright, here's the key and what kind of beer? Now what's got you all up into a twist tonight?"

"Miller" Kellie said, "Some guy tried to mug me on the docks. Long story, but I ended up getting arrested for failure to report a crime. Blowhard DA heard some guy, Morgan, attacked me."

"Never thought Morgan was that kind of guy," Coleman said.

"He's not, he came to help," Kellie said.

"You certainly do get around," Coleman said, "There's the matter of payment."

Kellie pulled out cash, "Here's the deposit. As for rent, I'd be willing to do some bartending to go towards paying it. After all, a pretty lady like me attracts the guys."

"You got a deal," Coleman said, handing Kellie a key.

**At the Greystone**

Jason walked into Sonny's.

"We need to find everything we can on this girl," Jason said.

"What happened at the station?" Sonny said.

"Durant tried to arrest the girl for failure to report a crime," Jason, "the attacker was the witness who reported it who by the way is now dead."

"Durant tried to pin that one on us too?" Sonny said.

Jason nodded, "well, between Kellie talking circles around Durant and Justus's legal expertise, we're off the hook."

"Kellie?" Sonny asked.

"Kellie Riley, the girl," Jason said, "brown hair, blue eyes, early-mid 20s."

"What about Ethan?" Sonny said.

"After we left the station, I tried to find out who she was and why she was here," Jason said, "She insists what happened tonight has nothing to do with us."

"We can't take that chance," Sonny said.

"I know. I called Justus on the way over. He's trying to see what he can find out on his end," Jason said, "As for Ethan, we have to learn what we can about Kellie to find out about him."

"I'll get our guys on it," Sonny said. "You keep tabs on Kellie."

Justus came in the room, "I've found everything I can on Kellie Riley."

"That was fast, considering you had a date with Lainey" Jason said.

"Well, Everything I can find goes only goes back 5 years," Justus said, "The trail stops cold." He handed Jason a file. Jason looked through it.

"FBI?" Sonny asked.

"She's traveled too much across the country in the last five years to be FBI, she' not in any place long enough to accomplish something like that," Jason said, handing the file to Sonny, "Even if she was, she wouldn't be here for us."

"That leaves mob connections," Sonny said.

"Look further back in the file," Justus says, "Couple years ago in California, some guy was stalking her and attempted to rape her. A police report was filed. She took off. The perps name was Ethan Esoterra."

"She's running from him then," Jason said, "Could you find anything on this Ethan?"

"I've got some contacts doing some digging," Justus said, "I'll let you know what I find."

"Thanks Justus," said Sonny. Justus left.

"We need to find out who she was five years ago. I'm pretty sure Kellie Riley is an alias." Sonny said, "We also need to find out where she's staying and check things out when she's not around."

"I followed her Jake's earlier," Jason said, "She could be staying there. I'll get our guys on digging into Kellie's past."


	4. Chapter 4

**Kelly's: The Next Day**

Mike watched Kellie walk in from the counter. She sat at the diner bar, looked at Mike, "I'd like a cheeseburger and fries please."

"Sure," Mike said, "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"A chocolate milkshake," Kellie said.

"One chocolate milkshake coming right up," Mike said.

Mike brought the milkshake out to her. "What brings you to Port Charles?

Kellie looked up at Mike, startled. "What…Oh sorry, I'm here on business."

"What kind of business?" Mike said.

"Personal. Trust me you don't want the details," Kellie said.

"How long do you think you'll be here?" Mike said.

Kellie shrugged, "Not long I hope."

"I'll be back in a second," Mike said, disappearing into the kitchen.

He walked back out with her plate and set it in front of her, "My name's Mike."

"I'm Kellie," She said.

Into Kelly's, ran a carrot haired boy, Michael and his brother Morgan, "Grandpa Mike, Can I have some fries and a milkshake?" Michael said.

"Fries, Please," said Morgan.

Max ran in behind the boys, "Your dad will kill me if you I let you eat that stuff."

"Please. We won't tell," Michael said.

"When you can't finish your dinner, the jig's up," said Max.

"Grandpa Mike, please," Michael said.

"Sorry, kiddo," Mike said, "This one's out of my hands."

Kellie grinned, "You have a couple napkins, Mike?"

Mike handed her the napkins. Kellie took some of her fries and put them one each napkin. She turned to hand each of the boys a napkin full of fries.

Max got between her and the boys. Kellie looked back and forth between Mike and Max. "Did I do something wrong?"

Mike said, "My son has a lot of enemies. Max is their bodyguard."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kellie said.

"Max its okay," Mike said, "I'll vouch for Kellie. The fries haven't been out of my sight since I brought them out here."

"Are you the Kellie who talked circles around Durant last night?" Max asked.

"Guilty as charged," Kellie said, "How do you know about that?"

"Jason Morgan works for my employer," Max said.

"Oh," Kellie, "I didn't think I made too good of an impression on Morgan. Since it seems I got him in trouble"

"No, you didn't make a good impression" Max said, "Are you sure about the fries, Mike?"

"Yeah, Max," Mike said. Kellie gave Michael and Morgan the fries which they devoured.

"What do you say boys?" Max said.

"Thank you," they said simultaneously.

"Alright, let's get out of here," Max said, "Not a word to your dad about the fries or who they came from." They walked out.

"What did you do to get on Jason and Sonny's bad side?" Mike said.

"Some guy tried to mug me on the docks last night. Morgan came to my rescue or tried to," Kellie said, "At first I thought he was the mugger's partner. Anyway, the mugger ran off and told Durant Morgan attacked me. Durant arrested both of us."

"You straightened Durant out I take it," Mike said, "So why would do I get the impression Jason and Sonny don't like you?"

"Jason thinks my attack is going to cause problem's for his business whatever that is," Kellie said, "Who's Sonny?"

"My son, Michael and Morgan's father, Jason's business partner," Mike said, "Do you have any family close by?"

"No," Kellie said, "It's just me."

"Port Charles isn't the safest place, the docks especially," Mike said.

"Trouble formed an attachment with me the day I was born," Kellie said.

"Jason and Sonny have a right to be concerned about your presence then," Mike said.

Kellie shrugged, "I just want to leave town as fast I came and not even register as a blip on the radar screen."

"You have a place to stay?" Mike said, scribbling on a napkin.

"Jake's," Kellie said.

"That's not the best place for a young girl to stay by herself," Mike said.

"I have an arrangement with Coleman to tend bar as part of my rent," Kellie said, "Besides if I'm as much trouble as your son and Morgan think I am, I might as well spend my time in a place where trouble is expected."

Mike handed her the napkin, "If you need anything, call me," he said, "I'd hate for you not to have anyone to call if you need help."

Kellie hesitated before taking the napkin. "It won't bite," Mike said.

"Thanks," Kellie, "I'm not used to people much less complete strangers looking out for me. Anyway, I need to catch some shuteye before work."

"Watch out for Coleman," Mike said, "He'll go after."

"Any and all females," Kellie said, "Believe me. He's knows to leave me alone."

"I mean it about the phone number," Mike said, "If you need help."

"Okay, I promise," Kellie said getting up and handing Mike some cash, "I'll see you around."

"Thanks for appeasing my grandsons," Mike said as she headed toward the door.

"No problem," Kellie said, walking out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Greystone**

"No one can find anything on Kellie beyond what Justus found," Sonny said.

"What about Ethan?" Jason said.

"According to Justus, he's the head of Esoterra International, deals mostly in steel and environmentally friendly energy sources," Sonny said, "He started the company himself seven years ago."

"Too clean," Jason said.

"Exactly," Sonny said, "Our guys are working through channels Justus can't on Ethan. As for Kellie, we need to find out more about her here."

"She is staying at Jake's and tending bar there," Jason said, "Her shift starts soon. I'll go check out her room for any clues to her identity or why she's here."

Michael, Morgan, and Max came in. "Did you have fun at the park?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah," Michael said as Morgan pulled a fry out of his pocket and began to eat it.

"Somebody took you to Kelly's," Sonny said, looking at Max, "They better not have spoiled their dinner."

"Kellie gave them to us," Morgan said.

"Kellie?" Sonny asked. Max smacked his head.

"Grandpa Mike's friend," Michael said, "She gave us a couple fries so we wouldn't spoil our dinner."

Sonny and Jason glared at Max, "Mike vouched for the fries. I don't think she knew Michael and Morgan were in anyway connected to Jason and what went on last night."

"Michael, Morgan, go upstairs until dinner's ready," Sonny said, "Max, don't ever let her near my children again."

"Yes, sir," Max said, leaving.

"Tonight, you do what you need to do Jason," Sonny said, "While you're doing that I'm going to have a talk with Kellie."

**Jake's**

Sonny walked into Jake's and approached the bar, "Are you Kellie Riley?"

"Yeah. What about it?" Kellie said.

"My name is Sonny Corinthos," he said, "What are you doing in Port Charles?"

"Mike's son?" Kellie said. Sonny nodded. "I'm in Port Charles on personal business. It doesn't concern you."

"When it gets one of my closest friends arrested, it concerns me," Sonny said, "And when my children are involved it's very personal."

"I apologize for getting mob boy arrested," Kellie said, "However, the DA is a blowhard and next time one of your lackeys thinks I need saving, I'm perfectly capable of saving myself. He or anyone else for that matter can save themselves the trouble by not getting involved. Now I have paying customers. So either order a drink or get out of here."

"Bourbon on the rocks," Sonny said, "Why were you near my children?"

"One, I was at Kelly's before your kids," Kellie said, "Two I didn't realize they were connected to anyone I met last night. So I was trying to be nice to their bodyguard and Mike by making compromise. The kids wanted a snack, but didn't need to spoil their dinner."

"So that gives you the right to offer them food?" Sonny said.

"Excuse me for trying to be a decent human being," Kellie said, "which you apparently don't know anything about."

"I strongly suggest you take whatever you have planned for Port Charles and take it somewhere else," Sonny said, leaning over the bar.

"I didn't choose Port Charles," Kellie said, "its too small for my tastes."

"What about Ethan Esoterra?" Sonny said, "How does he fit into your plans?"

"My plans are to get out of Port Charles as soon as possible," Kellie said, "As for Ethan, he's my problem and no one else's. I think we're finished here."

"I don't think so," Sonny said.

Kellie nodded to one of the bouncers. He made his way to the bar. "Mr. Corinthos can't hold his liquor too well. He needs help out to his limo."

"Come with me Mr. Corinthos," the bouncer said.

"Don't touch me. I'm not done here," Sonny said.

"I think you are," Coleman said, "The lady says you need to leave. I suggest you leave."

"Coleman, this doesn't concern you," Sonny said.

"Kellie attracts customers of the male persuasion," Coleman says, "She's raking in more cash tonight than anyone else has since I took over this place. I want her to stick around and continue raking in the dough. A few more weeks of this and I'll be sittin' real pretty."

"Coleman, a surprise health inspection, a few infractions, and this place could be shut down for months," Sonny said, "You'll be on the street begging for food."

"Corinthos, whatever issues you have with me, direct them towards me," Kellie said, "Now leave or I will literally throw you out myself."

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with," Sonny said.

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with," Kellie said, "And believe me when I tell you that you are small fry compared to some of the control freaks I've dealt with in the past. Can you tend the bar for a few minutes, Coleman? I need a break; get away from Mr. Corinthos or I just might take the lesson I taught you a few steps further."

"Sure," Coleman said. Kellie walked to the back of Jake's. "Show Mr. Corinthos out to his car," he said to the bouncer.

The bouncer showed Sonny to his car. "If you want information on miss Riley, my boss will happily provide it in exchange for unlimited use of your docks," the bouncer said, handing Sonny a card, "Here's his number when you want to talk."

The bouncer went back inside Jake's. Sonny called Jason and told him to meet him back at the Greystone.

**Kellie's Room**

Kellie was on her cell phone, "Look I need any information you have on Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos. Everything you can find."

"You heard me right the first time, Sonny Corinthos," Kellie said, "Send it to this address"

"You're kidding me," Kellie said.

"No I'm not going to mention that," Kellie said, "The plan is leave town as soon as possible and with no one any wiser as to why I'm here or rather why Ethan wants me here. Besides between you and Ethan no one should know anything about the first 18 years of my life."

"Find out whatever you can about Ethan's business too," Kellie said, "I want all my bases covered." She hung up the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

"She didn't catch you did she?" Sonny asked, back at the Greystone.

Jason shook his head, "I couldn't find any identifying information. If she had to leave town with out going back, no one would be able to track her through what she left behind."

"I didn't get anything out of her except sass," Sonny said, "Coleman likes her or is scared of her."

"She's a pretty girl, Sonny," Jason said, "The kind of girl that will bring in customers. I can see why Coleman hired her."

"Find out what kind of lesson, she taught Coleman," Sonny said, "She threatened to take it one step further with me."

"What else happened at Jake's?" Jason asked.

"The bouncer that escorted me out said his boss would give me all the information I wanted on Kellie. He gave me Ethan Esoterra's card," Sonny said.

"What's the catch?" Jason asked.

"Unlimited access to our docks," Sonny said.

"I don't like it," Jason said.

Milo came in the room and gave Sonny a thick file, "It's the information you requested on Esoterra," he said and walked out.

"Here, you look at it Jason," Sonny said.

Jason took the file. "The steel and eco-friendly business is a front for drugs and arms dealing. He's got contacts internationally with some of the biggest families in the arms business and in banking," Jason said. He flipped to a section further back that had been marked, "Formerly known as Gordon Nicholas Twayne. Five years ago, he was charged with 1st degree rape. The case should have been open and shut. Somehow, he got off."

"Who was his victim?" Sonny asked.

"Doesn't say specifically," Jason said, "The description of the girl fits Kellie. It looks like someone went to a lot of trouble to cover this up."

"He's obsessed with Kellie," Sonny said, "She said she didn't choose Port Charles. He did."

"Sonny, we're missing something," Jason said, "she's connected to us even if she doesn't know it. Everything Ethan has done in the past five years has been geared towards finding and having Kellie. Why should this be any different?"

"She's non existent in the paper trail," Sonny said, "Who's helping her?"

"It could be all Ethan's doing," Jason said, "We need to send someone to the town where the rape occurred and see if anyone remembers the rape. I'd go but I think with Ethan's presence, I need to stay. Who do we send?"

"I don't like the idea of sending any of our guys out right now," Sonny said, "What about someone outside the organization?"

"I don't like it," Jason said.

"Neither do I," Sonny said, "He's a threat we know nothing about. We need someone who Ethan wouldn't keep his eye on?"

"Luke," Jason said, "If we pay him enough, he'll do it."

**Meanwhile Jake's**

Kellie went back to her room. She noticed a pair of socks lying on the floor. "Someone's been here," she said to herself. She reached behind the headboard and grabbed a necklace chain with a gold band with a small diamond attached to it. She stuck it in her pocket and left.

**Later that night**

Kellie paced the docks. "I know you're there Ethan," she said, "So stop lurking."

Ethan stepped out of the shadows, "I could take you now if I wanted," theblack-haired,hazel-eyed man said.

"You haven't been very successful since you tracked me down in California," Kellie said.

Ethan inched closer to her. "I've had you once, remember how good it was."

Kellie shuddered moving her hands closer to her gun, "It was rape, Ethan."

"Not according to the courts," Ethan said.

"I faked my death to get away from you from after that," Kellie said, "Wouldn't that be a really big hint I want nothing to do with you?"

"It's only a matter of time before you become my mob queen. It will happen. Fighting you will only make the victory that much better," Ethan said reaching out to stroke her face as he moved toward her.

Kellie pulled her gun out, hitting Ethan's hand in the process. "You will never have me," she said, "I'll kill myself before I let that happen. Of course, killing you would be a better idea."

"He's not worth it, Gunslinger," Luke said. He turned his attention to Ethan. "Gunslinger here looks like she means business. Leave her be"

"This isn't over yet, Kellie," Ethan said, leaving, "You will be mine."

"You okay Slinger," Luke said. She lowered the gun. She didn't answer.

"Is there somebody I need to call?" Luke asked.

"No," Kellie said, "Is there some place in this town that would let me keep some valuables besides a bank?"

"My niece owns part of the Metro Court. There's a safe there," Luke said, "Why?"

"Someone broke into my room at Jake's earlier," Kellie said, "I have something important to me. I want to make sure it's someplace safe."

"Mr. stalker rapist broke in," Luke said.

"No, it wasn't Ethan," Kellie said, "He would have made sure I knew it was him. Can you make arrangements with your niece for me to put something in the safe?"

"Are you sure you're okay," Luke asked.

"I'm fine," Kellie said, "Just help me stash my... I'll find a way to pay you for your assistance."

"We talking monetary payment, Slinger," Luke smiled.

Kellie laughed, "I pay my rent by tending bar for Coleman. I don't have a lot of money. It'll have to be in the form of labor. Lets go. We can work out the details later."

"Alright, Slinger," Luke said, "I'll hold you to it. Let's go."

**Metro Court**

"Luke Spencer, you better have a good reason for dragging me out of bed this time of night," Carly said.

"Relax, my favorite niece," Luke said, "A friend of mine needs to stash some valuables for safe keeping."

Carly looked at Kellie, "I don't want to be involved in one of your harebrained schemes."

"Slinger, show her what you got," Luke said, "I'm just helping out a friend."

"Does Slinger have an actual name?" Carly asked.

"Kellie," Kellie spoke up as she pulled out her ring on a necklace chain, "It's mine. It's not stolen. I don't want to lose it. Someone broke into my room at Jake's and keeping it with me isn't smart."

"Safe deposit box," Carly said.

"It's complicated, but that's worse than anything else," Kellie said.

Kellie's cell phone rang, "Hello." She walked off while Luke worked on Carly.

"Look, just let the kid stash her ring in the safe," Luke said.

"What's do you get out of this?" Carly asked, "An inexpensive engagement ring doesn't seem worth your time."

"Free labor out of her for her help," Luke said.

"How do you know her?" Carly said.

"Pointing a gun at a guy on the docks," Luke said, "She was ready to kill him."

"Why would you waste time saving this girl?" Carly asked.

"I don't blame her," Luke said, "From what I can gather he raped her, got off scot free, and has been stalking her all over the country ever since."

Kellie walked back towards Luke and Carly. "I'll find a way to repay you for letting me stash this," she said to Carly.

"I'll let you keep it in my safe here," Carly said, "I'll keep it under my name okay." She reached her hand out to take the necklace. Kellie hesitated and handed her the necklace.

"Thanks," Kellie said, "I better be going. I'll stop by tomorrow to talk to you about how to get it back later on." She turned to leave.

"Wait a minute," Carly said, "You shouldn't walk back to Jake's by yourself."

"I'm not going back to Jake's," Kellie said.

"I should hope not," Carly said, "Not with a stalker rapist after you and a break in."

Kellie looked at Luke. Luke shrugged.

"I just got evicted anyway," Kellie said, "Someone else broke into the room again, made a mess. Coleman doesn't want the trouble."

"What about your stuff?" Carly asked.

"I'll get it to tomorrow," Kellie said. She turned to leave.

Carly motioned to the hotel clerk. "Get miss Kellie one of the V.I.P. rooms ready. She's here as my guest. Anything she needs bill it to me."

"You don't have to do that," Kellie said, "Really I can make other arrangements."

"Milk my niece's hospitality for all it's worth," Luke said, "Hospitality from her is like getting diamonds out of a cow."

"Luke, go away," Carly said.

"I'll be back in the morning, Slinger," Luke said, "I'll get monetary payment out of you yet."

"Thanks, Mr. Spencer," Kellie said.

"No problem, Slinger," Luke said, walking out.

"Word of advice, never owe my uncle anything," Carly said, "typically not in your best interests."

Kellie opened her mouth. Carly cut her off, "Don't bother protesting about the room. I want you to stay and I always get what I want." Carly walked off dragging Kellie with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Next Day**

Jason banged on a door, "Open up, Coleman."

"Sheesh, some people like to sleep in, Morgan," Coleman said as he opened the door.

"What lesson did Kellie teach you?" Jason asked.

"The same lesson every woman teaches me," Coleman said, "To not come on to her. Although I think she's the first to flash a gun at me to get the point across."

"What room is she in?" Jason asked.

"Kellie's not staying here," Coleman said, "Someone broke into the room she was staying in did a number on it. I can't afford that kind of trouble."

"Where is she?" Jason asked.

"Some one from the Metro Court is supposed to pick up her stuff, later today," Coleman said.

"Where is it? I'll take it to her," Jason said.

"Whatever, man," Coleman said, "Her stuff's behind the bar."

Jason grabbed Kellie's stuff and left.

**Metro Court**

"Mornin' Slinger," Luke said.

Kellie grabbeda gun from under the pillow and pointed it at Luke. With her free hand, she held the covers over her body.

"Now is that anyway to thank the man responsible for putting a roof over your head," Luke said. Kellie lowered the gun and relaxed.

"Luke, don't terrorize the poor girl," Carly said, "I'd pull a gun on you too."

"Haunted Star when the bars are open, be there Slinger," Luke said, leaving.

"I'm having breakfast sent up to your room," Carly said, "You have time to get dressed and shower before it gets here." Kellie nodded and Carly left.

In the lobby, Carly saw Jason walk in. "Carly," Jason said.

"What's with the bag?" Carly asked, approaching him.

"It's Kellie Riley's stuff," Jason said.

"I was supposed to send someone to get it," Carly said, "Why do you have it?"

"I stopped by Coleman's to chat," Jason said, "I offered to bring it over."

"Great, I'll have one of the bellhops take it to her," Carly said.

"I'll take it to her," Jason said, "What room is she in?"

"Why?" Carly asked, "What do you want with Kellie?"

"It doesn't concern you, Carly," Jason said, "Why is she staying here? I know she can't afford it."

"She's here as my guest," Carly said, "I wasn't going to let her wander off into the night with a rapist stalker looking for her."

"You've done your good deed, Carly," Jason said, "Now check her out. She's trouble. You'll only get caught in the crossfire. How do know about Ethan?"

"Ethan?" Carly asked.

"The stalker rapist," Jason said.

"Luke found her on the docks, pointing a gun at him," Carly said.

"Just get her out of here," Jason said.

"The girl has spent her adult life running from this creep and you want me to put her out on the street," Carly said, "I don't think so."

"I don't have time for this Carly," Jason said, "I've been arrested because of this cat and mouse game they have going on, on paper she's a ghost, and despite her insistence that it has nothing to do with me and Sonny, he has offered us all the information we could want on her in exchange for access to the docks."

"Maybe you need to work with her instead of against her, Jason," Carly said, "Leave her stuff and I'll tell you want to see her. Now go." Carly shoved him. Jason dropped her bags and left.

Carly grabbed Kellie's bags and took them to her. "Are you doing okay?"

"I want it over with," Kellie said, "I'm tired of the running, wondering if and when Ethan's gonna show up, the constant fear."

"It's probably none of my business, but what's so important about the ring to you," Carly asked.

"It's the life I could have had," Kellie said. She looked like she was trying not to cry.

"It's okay," Carly said, "He's not gonna win. You're not gonna let him."

Kellie straightened up as if she'd managed to put whatever emotional barriers she kept in place back up. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to dump my problems on you," she said.

"Kellie," Carly said, "This creep has dominated your life for how long? He rattled you last night. Now Jason brought your stuff. He wants to talk to you."

"More like interrogate me," Kellie said.

"I know you, Jason, and my ex-husband got off on the wrong foot but trust me," Carly said, "Whatever's going on, teamwork is a good idea."

"Ethan doesn't want anything to do with them," Kellie said, "He wants me."

"He offered Sonny and Jason all the information on they wanted on you in exchange for access to the docks," Carly said.

The look in Kellie's eyes changed, "I need to make a phone call, then I'll talk to them," she said. Carly left.

Kellie made a call. "What did you find out about Ethan's business?"

"That's not what I wanted to hear," Kellie said.

"Well, when Ethan is involving other people into this, I have a problem," Kellie said. "I may not be leaving this town in tact when I leave."

"If you were me, you wouldn't be too happy that Ethan decided here and now's a great time to expand his illegal businesses," Kellie said, "Just make sure the paper trail on me stays cold." She hung up.


	8. Chapter 8

Kellie marched into the Greystone. "I can't let you in," Max said.

"I need to speak to Mr. Corinthos," Kellie said, shoving past him into the living room.

"What gives you the right to come into my home uninvited?" Sonny asked.

"Same right you apparently exercised when you sent your little mob boy to break into my room at Jake's," Kellie said.

"I am not responsible for the mess someone left in your former residence," Sonny said.

"I'm talking about the first time," Kellie said, "Not the second."

"How much money will it take for you to leave town?" Sonny asked.

"You don't get it do you?" Kellie said, "I'm at the mercy of someone else's whim right now. I don't get a choice in leaving at the moment."

"What's stopping you?" Sonny asked, "The only person in this town who actually cares about you is your rapist? Personally, I'd want to get away from that if I were you."

Kellie sent a punch in Sonny's direction. From behind someone stopped her from completing it.

"Sonny, I'll deal with her," Jason said, releasing his grip on Kellie's arm.

Kellie looked at Sonny, "Don't you ever make assumptions about things you know absolutely nothing about."

"What will it take for you to leave town?" Jason asked.

"You sound just like your boss. Anyway, the only way I'm leaving this town is when either I'm dead or Ethan is," Kellie said, "If your intelligence was any good, you'd know that Ethan has the entire town surrounded by men. If I try to leave, they kill me."

"You've insisted this doesn't concern us," Jason said, "Explain to me why he offered information on you"

"In exchange for use of your docks," Kellie said, "He's decided to expand his business. I honestly didn't know until this morning that was an issue. I'll make sure he leaves you out of it from now on. If you'll excuse me, I have things to do." Kellie left.

Sonny came back into the living room. "What did she say?" he asked.

"She said she'd get Ethan to leave us alone," Jason said.

"Did she say how?" Sonny asked.

"Alright, now what do you two monkeys want with me," Luke said strolling into the Greystone, interrupting the conversation.

"Here's your plane ticket," Jason said, "Find out everything you can about Kellie Riley."

"What'd Slinger do?" Luke asked, "Plant drugs in a shipment?"

"The guy who's stalking her is trying negotiate access to the docks," Jason said, "All we can find on her is the last five years. Before that there is no paper trail."

"What's in it for me?" Luke asked, "We all know I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my little old heart."

"You'll get paid when you get back," Sonny said, "For now here's cash for travel expenses."

"You got it," Luke said, taking the cash and strolling out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Rough night first night on the job bartending?" Mike asked.

"That was cake," Kellie said, "It's everything else. Don't ask."

"Can I get you something to eat?" Mike asked, "After all this is a diner."

"I'll take some coffee," Kellie said, "I'm not really hungry."

Mike poured her some coffee and put a piece of pie in front of Kellie, "You at least have to eat dessert."

Kellie stared at the pie for a minute and gave in. Sonny walked into the diner and headed for Mike and Kellie.

"What brings you here Michael?" Mike asked.

"I came to talk to you about her," Sonny said glancing at Kellie.

"Look, don't blame Mike for the fries," Kellie said, getting up, "You and I already had this discussion about directing your anger towards people who happen to be bystanders."

"Have you talked to Ethan about backing off," Sonny asked. Kellie shook her head. "It can't be that hard to find him."

"I don't find him," Kellie said, "He finds me."

"Am I missing something here?" Mike asked.

"Aside from the fact that your son seems to have some sort of god complex," Kellie said, "I don't think so. I'm out of here." She turned to leave.

"Kellie," Sonny said, pausing, "I'm sorry for what I said to you earlier. It was out of line."

"Yeah, whatever," Kellie said, leaving.

"What did you do the girl?" Mike asked, "I didn't think giving your sons fries warranted that kind of treatment. I know about the arrest but she straightened it out."

"She's trouble," Sonny said, "Or rather trouble follows her."

"I'm not following," Mike said.

"She's being stalked. The stalker shows inclinations of being a problem for me," Sonny said.

"Then why are you jumping all over her?" Mike asked, "Why not work with her?"

"Well, she won't talk and with the exception of the last five years, no one can find a paper trail on her," Sonny said.

"Do you know what happened 5 years ago?" Mike asked.

Sonny hesitated, "She was raped. He got off and has been stalking her across the country since."

"Michael, no wonder she doesn't want to talk," Mike said, "Does it matter what happened prior to that?"

"Everything this guy has done in the last five years has been geared toward having Kellie," Sonny said, "Him coming my direction makes no sense. We can't find the connection in the last five years. Look, just don't let Kellie near my sons again." Sonny got up and left.

Kellie walked back in. "I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of that," she said.

"My son isn't the easiest person for anyone to get along with," Mike said, "He just wants to protect his family."

"I can respect that," Kellie said, "But you can't control everything."

"Speaking from experience?" Mike asked, "Sonny told me what happened to you."

"The whole town will know tonight at this rate," Kellie said, "So much for not even registering as a blip on the radar screen."

"No secret is safe in Port Charles," Mike said, "You're better off working with my son than against him."

"So I've been told," Kellie said.

"By who?" Mike asked.

"Carly," Kellie answered.

"Dare I ask how Carly's involved?" Mike asked.

"Someone broke into my room at Jake's last night," Kellie said, "Coleman didn't want the trouble. The short of it is I'm staying at the Metro Court at Carly's insistence."

"You are trouble," Mike said.

"Story of my life," Kellie said, laughing, "I'll see you around."


	10. Chapter 10: Part 1

Luke met Kellie outside the Haunted Star. "So where do I sign in blood?" Kellie asked.

"Sign in alcohol," Luke said, "You are tending bar for me this weekend, Slinger. You can keep tips. If you're any good, I'll hire you on for as long as you want."

"Taking advantage of Coleman's loss," Kellie said.

"That's one way to put it," Luke said, "Now if stalker boy gets in let security know, they'll take care of him for you. No flashing guns, Slinger. Play nice"

"Can I still wear it?" Kellie said, smirking.

"Of course," Luke said, "Now your best buddies, Morgan and Corinthos, want me to go to your hometown looking for information on you."

"My lips are sealed," Kellie said, "I won't save you the trip."

"I figured just as much," Luke said, "Any surprises I should know about."

"Whatever you tell them keep it to Ethan, anything else isn't their business," Kellie said, "Now show me around the place."

Late into Kellie's shift, Ethan walked in.

"Vodka martini," he ordered.

"Coming right up," Kellie said. She motioned to security to wait.

"It's on the house if you promise to leave Corinthos and Morgan alone," Kellie said.

"But you're taking all the fun out of the game," Ethan said.

"It's me you want. There's no reason to involve anyone else," Kellie said.

"For me there is," Ethan said, "It's not what you want though. I plan to make sure that my victory is painful for everyone, especially you. It'll teach you to do as you're told."

Kellie nodded to security. "Back off," Kellie said, "You don't have a chance in hell of pulling whatever you've got planned off. They won't take your deal. Get him out of here."

"You'll do as you're told," Ethan said, "I'll see to it." Security escorted him out.

**Back at the Greystone**

Sonny went to tell Michael and Morgan goodnight. He entered Morgan's room. Morgan wasn't in his bed.

"You want to play hide and seek," Sonny said, "Well, as soon as I find you, it's bedtime for you."

Sonny checked under the bed and in the closet before he realized the window was cracked open. He hurried downstairs, yelling for the guards, "Max, Milo, search the grounds! Morgan's missing."


	11. Chapter 10: Part 2

Kellie left the Haunted Star. Ethan blocked her path. "You're coming home with me," he said.

"I don't think so," Kellie said as she pulled her gun.

"I didn't expect you to come with out some incentive," Ethan said, beckoning to one of his men in the shadows.

One of his men brought Morgan to him. Ethan pulled out a knife and held it against Morgan, "His life for you."

"Okay, let me make sure he gets back home and it won't be traced back to you," Kellie said, making every effort to remain composed and unnerved.

"No," Ethan said, "He comes with us."

"He needs his parents, Ethan," Kellie said.

"We'll be his parents," Ethan said.

"That's sick and you know it," Kellie said. She put her gun away. "Leave him here then. I'll come with you."

"Come closer," Ethan said.

Kellie moved toward him. He stroked her face. She shuddered. She shoved him trying to move Morgan out of the way. Ethan shoved Kellie into the water. He stabbed Morgan in the stomach.

"That will teach you for next time," Ethan said, leaving.

Kellie struggled to get out of the water. Max grabbed her out of the water. Jason was calling 911and attending to Morgan.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get Morgan away from Ethan," Kellie said, shivering "I…"

"We'll discuss it later," Jason said.

Max took his jacket off and gave it to Kellie.

Several minutes later, the paramedics arrived and attended to Morgan.

The paramedics loaded Morgan into the ambulance.

"I'll ride with Morgan. Max, you and Kellie meet us at the hospital. Make sure she gets checked out," Jason said. He got in the ambulance.

"Come on Kellie," Max said. She didn't move. Max grabbed her arm and tried to guide her towards the car. "You're freezing."

Kellie collapsed. Max caught her and carried her to the car.


	12. Chapter 11

**General Hospital**

Max walked off the elevator, carrying Kellie.

"She collapsed from shock or hypothermia after taking an unexpected swim," Max said to Liz.

"How long was she in the water?" Liz asked.

"A minute tops," Max said, "But it's cold out. She seemed to be fine. We were all worried about Morgan."

"We'll get her into a room," Patrick said coming up. He motioned for Max to follow him. Max followed him into a room and laid her on the bed. Max left.

Several minutes later, Kellie started to wake up.

"It's about time you joined the rest of the world," Patrick said. Kellie tried to get up. Patrick stopped her, "You just came out of shock. You don't need to move around until I check you out."

"How's Morgan?" Kellie asked.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Monica said coming in the room, "We need to do a blood transfusion before we can perform surgery."

"So do a blood transfusion," Kellie said.

"Morgan has rare antigens in his blood," Monica said, "We don't have any blood on hand for him."

"Test my blood," Kellie said, "I have some weird antigen in it. Maybe it's the same as Morgan's."

"You can't give blood," Patrick said, "Your system is still in the process of stabilizing."

"If I don't a little boy might die," Kellie said, "Take my blood and give it to Morgan if it's a match."

"We need more blood than we can take from you given your vitals. You might not survive," Monica said.

"I'll sign whatever papers I need to sign," Kellie said, "That little boy is in there because of me. I'd rather die than to live, knowing I got him killed."

"Okay if you insist," Monica said, "Patrick, draw a blood sample."

Monica walked out. Sonny walked in. "What happened to Ethan backing off?"

"I tried to talk to him," Kellie said, "He wouldn't have any of it. When I left the Haunted Star, he was waiting for me, told me to come with him. When I refused he brought Morgan out. He told me to come closer to him, I did. I tried to shove Morgan out of the way and get between him and Ethan. Ethan shoved me I went in the water. He stabbed Morgan. Then Max and Jason came."

"So much for my family not being involved," Sonny said, "You insisted he was here for you only. He wouldn't bother me."

"He's never involved other people before," Kellie said, "There was no reason for me to think he would. And I'm sorry, Morgan's.." She started to cry, "I'm sorry."

"Well, sorry isn't good enough," Sonny said.

"Like innocent people have never been hurt because of what you do for a living," Kellie said.

"That's enough," Patrick said, "Mr. Corinthos, you need to leave. I can't get her stabilized. She just came out of shock and insists on giving blood to help your son if she can."

Sonny and Patrick left the room.

"Why her blood, get some from the blood bank," Sonny said.

"Your son has a rare antigen in his blood. There's nothing in the blood bank. Kellie insists on being tested to see if she can give blood," Patrick said.

"You're telling me she's the only hope I have for saving my son," Sonny said.

"She might die for it too," Patrick said, "Her body might not take losing that much blood after coming out of shock like she did. Now I have patients to attend to."

Sonny went to the waiting room with Jason and Max.

Carly walked in, "Where's Morgan? How is he?"

"He needs a blood transfusion before they can do surgery," Sonny said, "Apparently he has some rare antigen in his blood. Kellie's blood is being tested as we speak."

"What happened?" Carly asked.

"Max and I got to the docks in time to see Kellie try to get between Ethan and Morgan. He shoved her into the water and stabbed Morgan," Jason said.

"Jason, we need to make sure she leaves town as soon as possible," Sonny said, "Hopefully, Ethan will follow her and both problems will be taken care of."

"My god, Sonny," Monica said, approaching them, "That girl will risk her life to save your son and you can't even take two seconds to be grateful before you go back to being a selfish bastard. She is a match"

"She's the reason my son is there in the first place," Sonny yelled.

"Her heart is breaking because of it," Monica said, "She'd rather die than know she hurt an innocent child. As soon as we have the minimum amount of blood to start Morgan's surgery, we'll begin. We'll continue taking blood from Kellie if we can." Monica walked away.

"Sonny, you and Jason are going to have to work with Kellie to stop this guy," Carly said.

"She leaves town, problem solved," Sonny said.

"She's just as much a victim as Morgan, Sonny," Carly said, "What if Ethan doesn't back off? What then?"

"Carly's right, Sonny," Jason said, "There's no guarantee Ethan will back off at this point even if she leaves town. We have to work with her."

"Until Luke gets back, I'm not agreeing to anything," Sonny said.

"I've had enough of this," Carly said, "I'm going to see Kellie."

"Stay away from her, Carly," Sonny said, "She's trouble. You need to move her out of your hotel."

"Go to hell, Sonny," Carly said walking off.


	13. Chapter 12

Carly entered Kellie's room.

"You must hate me," Kellie said, "As soon as I can I'll get my stuff out of your hotel."

"Why would I hate you?" Carly asked.

"In case you missed the memo, your son is close to death because of me," Kellie said.

"You are not responsible for Ethan's actions," Carly said.

"Ethan wouldn't be here if it weren't for me," Kellie said, "And Morgan wouldn't be fighting for his life."

"Kellie, stop blaming yourself," Carly said, "You're also the only person standing between my son and death right now."

"I'll have the track marks to prove it," Kellie said. She pulled the blanket tighter over her.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked.

"I'm cold," Kellie said.

Carly felt Kellie's forehead. "You're freezing, I'll see about getting you some blankets."

Carly found Liz outside the room. "Kellie's freezing," she said, "Could you get her an extra blanket."

"Freezing?" Liz said. She ran into the room. Kellie wasn't awake. "Kellie, wake up." Kellie didn't respond.

"What's wrong with her?" Carly asked.

"She's gone back into shock," Patrick said, entering the room. "We can't take anymore blood from her. It'll kill her. We have almost all we need for Morgan. Liz take this batch of blood to the OR."

"Will she be okay?" Carly asked.

"No way to tell," Patrick said, injecting a solution into her I.V. "We wait and see. You need to leave."

**In the waiting room away from everyone else**

"How rare are the antigens in Morgan and Kellie's blood," Jason asked Monica

"Rarer than most, but most of the time the blood bank has it on hand?" Monica said, "Why?"

"We've been trying to figure out how Kellie is connected to us," Jason said, "It seems strange that her blood matches Morgan's in this whole mess."

"Why does Kellie have to be connected to you and Sonny," Monica asked.

"Ethan, the guy that did this, has been solely focused on Kellie," Jason said, "Focusing on Morgan, Sonny, or I, doesn't make sense."

"Unless she's connected to you somehow," Monica said, "You want a DNA test between her and Morgan. If there's any blood left. We don't know if we can get enough blood from her or Morgan let alone enough for a DNA test."

"That's fine," Jason said, "What about hair samples?"

"Wait until her and Morgan are stabilized before we do anything," Monica said.

"Do whatever you have to," Jason said, "Don't mention this to anyone not even Sonny."

Carly walked out. "Kellie went back into shock."

"Did they get enough blood for Morgan?" Sonny asked

"Almost," Carly said, "They won't take anymore from her. It'll kill her. The doctors still don't know if she'll make it."

"Is there anyone to make medical decisions for her?" Monica asked, joining them along with Jason.

"No," Jason said.

"I'll make them," Carly said.

"No you won't" Ethan said entering the conversation.

"Who are you?" Monica asked.

"I'm Kellie's fiancée," Ethan said, "I'll be making the decisions for her."

"No, you're not," Jason said, "You need to leave."

"Where's a cop when you need him?" Sonny muttered, "Max, stick to Kellie." Max took off.

"Are you Ethan?" Carly asked. He nodded. "There is no way in hell I will let you anywhere near her."

"You don't get a choice," Ethan said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get my fiancée transported to a hospital better equipped to treat her."

"Apparently, you don't get it," Jason said, "I'll show you out myself. You are not getting anywhere near Kellie." Jason grabbed Ethan.

"I'll show myself out," Ethan said, "I'll be back." He headed out.

"Is that?" Monica asked

"The guy responsible for all this, yes," Jason said, "We need call Justus, have him draw up paperwork giving Carly power of attorney for Kellie. If Ethan gets the paperwork, Kellie's up the creek."

**An hour later**

Justus walked entered the hospital, "I've got the papers. They just need Carly's signature."

"No problem," Carly said, signing the papers.

"If Ethan tries anything, he won't have a leg to stand on," Justus said, "You have guards on Kellie?"

"We had Max on her until Milo could get here," Sonny said, "Max is at home with Michael and Leticia."

Noah approached the group, "Morgan's surgery was successful. We'll keep him for a few days for observation. But barring any complications we expect a full recovery."

"Thank god," Carly said.

"When can I see my son?" Sonny asked.

"He's still in recovery. I'll let you know when you can see him," Noah said.

Carly went back to Kellie's room. "How is she?"

"Barely alive," Patrick said, "Her vitals are at a bare minimum to survive. I don't think she knows if she wants to live." He left

"Kellie, you listen to me," Carly said, sitting at her bedside. "You have to fight. If you die, you're letting Ethan win. Morgan's just got out of surgery. He's gonna be fine."

"Is she gonna wake up?" Sonny asked.

"They don't know yet," Carly said, "Patrick said she's barely alive."

"She looks so peaceful," Sonny said, "Now that she's not mouthing off every chance she gets."

"I'm sure you deserved every bit of it Sonny," Carly said.

"Thank you for saving my son," Sonny said, "You have to wake up. Use some of that sass you seem to have a never ending supply of. Jason and I will help you get your life back."

"It killed you to say that," Carly said.

"Go home and get some rest, Carly," Sonny said, leaving.


	14. Chapter 13

**The next day**

"Well, her vitals are stronger," Patrick said as Carly walked in, "We're just waiting for her to wake up."

"Hey, Kellie," Carly said, "Michael made you a get well card. It's got French fries on it. He wants to visit you. Morgan is talking a mile minute about how you tried to save him from the bad guy and your blood saved him."

"He's giving me too much credit," Kellie mumbled.

"It's about time you woke up," Carly said.

Liz and Patrick walked in.

"Carly, you'll have to wait outside while I check her out," Patrick said.

"When can I get out of here?" Kellie asked.

"We're keeping you for observation until tomorrow," Patrick.

"I'm getting out of here today," Kellie said, "I'll stay for a few hours. But then I'm out of here. I've got things to do."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Carly said.

"I'll think about it," Patrick said.

"Can I see Morgan?" Kellie asked, "I want to see for myself he's alright."

"Of course," Carly said.

Kellie started getting out of bed. "Liz, get her a wheelchair," Patrick said.

"No thanks, I'll walk," Kellie said, "Lead the way, Carly."

**Morgan's hospital room**

"Kellie," Morgan squealed, jumping on the bed.

"Calm down," Kellie said, "You don't want to break those stitches."

"You're his new favorite person," Carly said.

"Are you a superhero?" Morgan asked.

"No," Kellie said, "Now has anybody given you ice cream while you're here in the hospital." Morgan shook his head. "No ice cream. Someone needs to do something about that. Ice cream is the best food hospital's have."

"Ice cream isn't for breakfast," Sonny said, from the door, "You're awake finally."

"Well, I had to live long enough to make sure you're grateful for my sacrifice," Kellie said.

"You really need to learn not sass people," Sonny said.

"This coming from the person who told me to use it to live," Kellie said, "Didn't think I heard that did you?"

"That's enough both of you," Carly said, "I'll get you signed out Kellie and then you, Sonny, and Jason, start putting your resources together."

Outside, Jason asked, "Were you able to do a DNA test?"

"We had just enough from Kellie to do a test and the lab still had a sample of Morgan's on hand," Monica said, "It will take a couple days to do the test."

**The roof of General Hospital**

Kellie made a call. "You need to come to Port Charles," she said.

"I'll need your help," She said, "Before you leave make sure you leave the paper trail for people to find. I may need it."

"I'm fine," Kellie said, "You'll find out when you get here. I'm in over my head and I can't cover my tracks by myself."

"I have to work with them," Kellie said, "I don't have a choice. A little boy almost died because of me last night. Stop asking questions and get here." She hung up.

"Who were you talking to?" Jason asked.

"How much did you hear?" Kellie asked.

"Something about not having a choice," Jason said.

"An old friend of mine," Kellie said, "He's helped keep me one step ahead of Ethan the last couple years. He's coming to help."

"Does this friend have a name?" Jason asked.

"Devin Adams, he's a private detective that got mixed up in what went down in California. He's insisted on helping me ever since," Kellie said.

"Your release papers are ready," Jason said, "We're taking you back to Sonny's with us and we'll make plans."


	15. Chapter 14

**Greystone**

"If we work with you, you can't keep secrets from us," Sonny said.

"You know everything I do for the most part," Kellie said.

"What about your real name?" Jason asked, "and how you're connected to us?"

"Hailey Riley," Kellie said, looking at Sonny.

"What do you know about her relationship with me?" Sonny asked.

"Just that you were involved," Kellie said.

"How old are you?" Jason asked.

"Twenty-one," Kellie said, "She's my aunt on my mom's side."

"So your mom never married?" Jason asked.

"Riley is my middle name," Kellie said, "Kellie Riley Andrews."

"We'll put guards on you," Sonny said, "You'll stay at the guest house."

"No," Kellie said, "I won't be anywhere near your kids. The further I stay away from them, the less chance they have of getting hurt."

"Morgan's already been hurt," Sonny said.

"I'll live with that for the rest of my life," Kellie said, "I'll stay at the Metro Court if Carly will let me."

"The guards aren't negotiable, Kellie," Jason said.

"Fine," Kellie said, "Now what about Ethan?"

"We've got men out looking for him," Jason said.

"Let's set up a trap," Kellie said, "Why wait around?"

"You just got out of the hospital," Sonny said, "At least wait until you're stronger."

"Do I get any say in this?" Kellie said, "Or am I blindly expected to follow your orders?"

"Don't question me," Sonny said, "I know this business a lot better than some kid barely old enough to drink."

"For your information, this business has dominated my life for the last five years," Kellie said, "I would think I'd get some say as to how things go where the bastard is concerned."

"You had your say," Sonny said, "You couldn't get Ethan to back off and look what happened. The only reason I'm helping you get your life back is because you almost died for my son."

"You don't owe me for that," Kellie said, "And as far as my life, just stay out of it?" Kellie turned and ran out the door. She got down the street before Jason caught up with her. He grabbed her. She made a motion as if to reach for her gun, but it wasn't there.

"You and Sonny have to learn to work with each other," Jason said.

"Jason, in case you haven't noticed, I have massive issues with trust," Kellie said, "The current state of my life doesn't make instant trust a wise decision. And Sonny seems to have some kind of god complex. How do you put up with it?"

"You trusted Luke and Carly," Jason said.

"Well, I didn't have much choice and they're about the only people besides Mike that haven't jumped all over me," Kellie said, "They don't ask questions they shouldn't ask either."

"What about your friend from California?" Jason asked.

Kellie shrugged.

"Where's your gun?" Jason asked.

"I think I lost it in the water," Kellie said, "Can…can you help me get another one?"

"Come with me back to my place," Jason said, "I've got a gun you can have."

"Untraceable?" Kellie asked. Jason nodded. "Let's go," she said, "I have to be at the Haunted Star soon."


	16. Chapter 15

**A couple days later Greystone**

"Everything Kellie told us about her relationship to Hailey checked out," Jason said, "We even got a few extra details she left out."

"What did she leave out?" Sonny asked.

"Her parents and Hailey died by the time she was 3. She grew up in the foster system," Jason said.

"Mr. Spencer is here to see you," Max said.

"Check first, then you get your information," Luke said.

"Here look at this file," Jason said, "Does this match up with what you found?"

Luke looked it over, "Looks like everything I found on her identity."

"Here are the files on the rape and court trial," Luke said, "I don't recommend reading the rape file."

Jason and Sonny stared at him.

"It was brutal," Luke said, "Unless you want Slinger to put an AK-47 to your head and pull the trigger until all the bullets are gone, I wouldn't mention it to her either. Now where's my check?"

**At the Haunted Star**

"I like your thinking Slinger," Luke said approaching the bar, "Turn yourself into a hero, attract the customers."

"I better get a raise for all my trouble then," Kellie said.

"Spending a few hours passed out was probably good for you," Luke said.

"Nothing like a good blood drain to revitalize you," Kellie said.

"I kept what I gave the mob monkeys just to what you asked," Luke said, "And confirmed what they found. You're good Slinger, but not good enough to pull one over on Luke Spencer. We both know, Hailey Riley's niece you're not."

"I just want to pull that one over on Morgan and Corinthos," Kellie said, "Leave town with no one wiser."

"You just keep working for me as long as your in Port Chuck," Luke said, "My lips are sealed tighter than a vacuum."

"Thanks," Kellie said.

"I'd be worried about Morgan catching on if I were you," Luke said, "I don't think he's buying it. Did anyone ask questions when you donated blood?"

"Nope," Kellie said, "I'll make sure it's not an issue though."

"Those aren't your only secrets, Slinger," Luke said, raising his eyebrow "The ring."

"What about it?" Kellie asked.

"You loved enough to let him go and break his heart," Luke said.

"Yeah," Kellie said, "How much do you know about that?"

"How much you lost?" Luke said, "Did he know?"

Kellie shook her head, "I couldn't break his heart like that."

"I got the rest of the shift covered, Slinger," Luke said, "You'll just owe me an extra shift. Now go get some rest. Although for the life of me, I'd never have taken you for being attracted to the law student type."

"I was different person then," Kellie said, leaving.

**Metro Court**

"There's a man waiting for you in the room, miss Riley," the guard said.

"Did he give you a name?" Kellie asked.

"Adams," the guard said.

"Thanks," Kellie said. She entered the room

"What took you so long?" Kellie asked.

"I can't fly off at the drop of a hat, Kellie," Devin said, "I had to get a few things in order before I left. Did Corinthos and Morgan pick up the paper trail on you?"

"Yes," Kellie said, "I have a set of instructions for you in this envelope?"

"Why not just tell me?" Devin asked.

"Have you not noticed the guards hovering around me?" Kellie said.

"Eat it, burn it when you're done," Kellie said, "No one needs to know."

Devin read it. "I won't do it," Devin said.

"What! You have to," Kellie said.

"This isn't about Ethan," Devin said, "This about what your issues with your father. Ethan knows. He was probably hoping someone would ask questions with his stunt on the docks."

"It's my life, my secret," Kellie said, "My choice whether or not I want it to come out."

"You may not have a choice, Kellie," Devin said, "Too many other people know. Besides then you can focus more on taking care of Ethan rather than making sure no one finds out about this."

"Have you met my father?" Kellie said, "He thinks the world revolves around him, not mention his issues with control. I'd rather not deal with that any longer than I have to."

"What are you going to do after, Ethan's gone?" Devin said, "You've never had close family. You will need some kind of support system to fall back on when this is all over. Kellie, you have a lot of issues you haven't dealt with. I'd hate to see you go down the road your mom did."

"This conversation is over," Kellie said, "Leave."

"I'll check to see if a test was requested," Devin said, "I'll at least prepare you for that."


	17. Chapter 16: Part 1

**A couple days later**

Kellie left the Haunted Star and headed down the docks.

"It's time for you to come home," Ethan said, stepping out of the shadows.

"Doesn't that line get old?" Kellie asked.

He reached out to grab her. She ducked and kicked him. She went for her gun. He tackled her, the gun flying out of her hands and landing on the dock several feet away from her. She scrambled to get out from underneath Ethan and to the gun. Ethan grabbed her neck and started to choke her. Kellie passed out. Ethan continued to beat her as he started to undress her.

Milo had been assaulted by some of Ethan's men, unable to get to Kellie. They tied him to the bench.

A gunshot rang out. Ethan flinched as the bullet grazed his arm. He signaled for his men to retreat. He went with them.

Lucky was on his radio. "Send an ambulance to the Haunted Star. Girl in her early twenties, it looks like a sexual assault was in progress. She's unconscious."

Lucky checked her pulse and breathing, "She has a pulse and she's breathing. Send a search team. The perp got away. He has a gunshot wound on his left arm. There were several other men."

Lucky looked around. He noticed Milo tied to the bench. Lucky headed towards Milo.

"Stay with Kellie," Milo said, "I can wait."

The paramedics came and attended to Kellie. Lucky went to untie Milo.

**General Hospital**

The paramedics wheeled Kellie into the hospital.

"Is this the possible sexual assault?" Monica asked.

"She came to on the way over," the paramedic said, "We had to sedate her. She started to fight us. She didn't know where she was. She thought.."

"She was being sexually assaulted," Monica said, "Get her into a room."

Jason showed up, "Where's Kellie?"

"In a room, she's been sedated," Monica said, "Do you know where Carly is? We need her to sign some forms since she can make medical decisions for her."

"On her way," Jason said, "What happened?"

"She has extensive bruising, some scrapes, and some fractured ribs," Monica said, "She's stable physically. Ethan tried to rape her."

"She's reliving when she was raped before, isn't she?" Jason asked, "That's why she's sedated."

"Unfortunately, yes," Monica said, "Did you ever find out the connection between her and Sonny?"

"Apparently, she's the niece of a woman Sonny was involved with years ago," Jason said, "everything checks out, but something about this doesn't feel right. Did you get the DNA test back?"

"Inconclusive," Monica said, "We don't know what to look for."

"Jason, there's a call for you at the nurses station," Liz said. Jason took it.

When he got off the phone, he came back, looking rather disconcerted.

"What is it?" Monica asked.

"One of my contacts just called," Jason said, "All the paperwork confirming Kellie as the niece was planted by her PI, Devin Adams."


	18. Chapter 16: Part 2

"You're back where you started then," Monica said.

"I have to find this PI or Luke," Jason said, "My contact says the paper trail Kellie had planted wouldn't have been accessible to Luke where she lived prior to everything. Did she have any id on her?"

"We never checked," Monica said, "We went on the information she and everyone else gave us. We'll look for it."

"Thanks," Jason said.

"Are you sure about this, Jason?" Monica asked, "Kellie's gone to a lot of trouble to cover up the past. If what you and I are thinking is true, telling everyone might cause more problems than it will solve, especially if she doesn't stick around."

"It's already causing problems," Jason said, "If she is Sonny's daughter, Sonny needs to know."

"She needs her father even if she won't admit it," Devin said, approaching them.

"Who are you?" Jason said.

"Devin Adams," Devin said, "The PI. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"Why would you do that?" Jason said, "You helped her plant the paper trail in the first place."

"That was before she asked me to tamper with any DNA tests that may or may not have been requested after she gave her blood to Morgan," Devin said.

"Did you?" Jason asked.

"No," Devin said, "I told her I wouldn't and that maybe it was better if everything came out."

"Is she Sonny's daughter?" Jason asked.

"Yes, her name is Kellie Riley Corinthos," Devin said, "She's the daughter of Hailey Riley and Sonny Corinthos. I have the file on her if you want it." He pulled a file from his jacket and handed it to Jason.

"Hailey's parents sent her away when they found out she was pregnant," Devin said, "They died shortly after Kellie was born. Eventually, Hailey took to turning tricks to support her and Kellie. She got hooked on drugs. One night, she was high and killed herself and the client she was with. Kellie went into to the foster system at age 5."

"Can you take a look at the DNA results again, Monica?" Jason said, "Would they show Kellie and Morgan as half siblings?"

"I'll ask the lab techs," Monica said.

Jason pulled out his cell phone, "Sonny, you need to get down to the hospital now." He hung up.

"How is Kellie?" Devin asked.

"Sedated, fractured ribs," Jason said.

"I'm the last person you probably want advice from," Devin said, "But you might consider getting her out of town and away from Ethan until she recovers."

Jason walked off without a word


	19. Chapter 17

Carly walked off the elevator. "How's Kellie?" she asked.

"Monica needs you to sign some papers," Jason said, "She's sedated. A couple fractured ribs."

"Jason, the lab techs took a look at the DNA test again," Monica said, "It matches what the detective said."

"What do you need a DNA test for?" Carly asked.

"Carly, go sign the papers," Jason said, "I'll explain it to you later."

"Jason, why'd you call me down here?" Sonny said, approaching him, "It looks like the situation is under control."

"We need to talk somewhere private," Jason said. They went to Kellie's room.

"I had Stan do some digging," Jason said, "The information confirming Kellie as Hailey Riley's niece was planted."

"By who?" Sonny asked.

"Kellie," Jason said.

"We can't trust her Jason," Sonny said, "We need to get her and Ethan out of here as soon as possible."

"Sonny, she's Hailey's daughter born 23 years ago." Jason said.

"She can't be," Sonny said, "Morgan's blood and hers."

"I had them run a DNA test on her and Morgan," Jason said, "They're half-siblings."

Sonny looked at Kellie. "Hailey would have told me if she was," Sonny said, "When did you find this out?"

"Since Kellie was brought in" Jason said, "Hailey's parents sent her away."

"Does Hailey even know where Kellie is?" Sonny asked.

"Hailey died years ago and Kellie went into the foster system," Jason said, "Are you okay?"

"I need to get some air," Sonny said. He left. Carly walked in.

"What's wrong with Sonny?" Carly asked.

"It's none of your business Carly," Jason said.

"My cue to shut up then," Carly said, "Alright, what's with the DNA test?"

"You'll have to wait Carly," Jason said, "It's not up to me to tell you."

"Where's the test results?" Carly asked, "I want to see them."

"Carly, leave it alone," Jason said. Carly went for Jason's jacket going for the inside pockets.

"Carly knock it off." He grabbed her arms to stop her. "Just stay with Kellie. I need to find Sonny."

**In the hospital chapel**

Sonny sat silent. Ric walked in, "Jason's looking for you. What's going on?"

"I want to pray to God," Sonny said, "I don't even know where to begin. The only thing that keeps running through my mind is I have a child who has been through hell because I wasn't there to protect her. And how am I supposed to protect her from the hell she's reliving right now in her mind?"

"Sonny, what are you talking about?" Ric said, "Kristina's fine."

"The girl that gave her blood to Morgan," Sonny said, "is my daughter. I didn't know. "

"Kellie?" Ric said, "with the crazy stalker?"

"The bastard tried to rape her again," Sonny said, "They had to sedate her. They think she's reliving.."

"You can't blame yourself," Ric said, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but you have the resources to protect her physically. Make sure the bastard never gets near her again."

"She didn't want me to know," Sonny said.

"How did you find out then?" Ric asked.

"Jason did some more investigating," Sonny said, "I've said horrible things to her."

"I've heard you two fight whenever you're in the same room," Ric said, "You can't fix the past, but you can do right by Kellie now."

"What if she doesn't want anything to do with me?" Sonny said, "Who could blame her? She probably thinks I abandoned her."

"You do what you can, Sonny," Ric said, "If she needs space, you have give it to her."

"No guarantees, she'll come back," Sonny said.

"No," Ric said, "But at least you'll know she'll be okay."

Silence. Finally, Sonny said, "I'd like to be alone."

"Sure Sonny," Ric said. He left.


	20. Chapter 18

Ric went into Kellie's room.

The sedative had begun to wear off. Kellie twitched as if she was engaged in some kind of struggle. Carly sitting by Kellie's bed.

"How is she?" Ric said.

"Why do you care?" Carly asked.

"Because she's.." Ric started to say and realized Carly didn't know, "Jason and Sonny haven't told you?"

"Told me what, Ric?" Carly asked, "Sonny's in some kind of mood and there's some kind of DNA test no one will bother to explain to me. Jason tells me to mind my own business and now you know what the hell is going on. Could you fill me in?"

"I found Sonny in the chapel," Ric said, "He started saying things that made no sense. He had to fill me in. The DNA test was between Kellie and Morgan."

"She's Sonny's daughter" Carly said, "Did he know?"

Ric shook his head, "My brother can't even find the words to pray right now."

"He's blaming himself isn't he?" Carly asked. Ric nodded. "Do you want to sit with her?"

"Yeah," Ric said, "I'll sit with her for awhile." Carly left.

"We've never met before," Ric said, "I guess I'm your uncle. I really feel like I should say something else, but I don't know what."

"It would help if you'd wake up, use that smart mouth of yours I've heard about," Ric said, "Could you help me out with this conversation."

"The least you could do is wake up to spite my brother," Ric said, "To be honest I'd like to see you give my brother grief. Sonny makes it extremely hard to let people into his life and I have feeling you'd make it difficult to let him into yours."

"Give me a taste of my own medicine," Sonny said, coming into Kellie's room.

"Something like that," Ric said.

"If it means she comes out of this, then I'll have to accept that," Sonny said.

"And when she tells you she wants nothing to do with you," Ric said, "You'll have forgotten we ever had this conversation."

"No," Kellie mumbled. She started thrashing more violently.

"The sedative's wearing off," Ric said.

"No, Ethan, Don't," Kellie said louder.

"Kellie, Ethan can't hurt you," Sonny said, "He's not here."

Kellie's pleads yelling, "Please, don't Ethan, please no, stop." She thrashed more violently as if someone was restraining her

Sonny stepped closer. He tried to grab her arms to keep her from hurting herself. She tried to deck him.

Patrick came in, "We'll have to sedate her again." He took the syringe and tried to give it to her. She thrashed and knocked it out of his hand.

Kellie starts screaming for Ethan to stop. "We'll have restrain her," Patrick said.

"Ric, can you find Carly?" Sonny asked.

"Sure," Ric said, leaving.

Some orderlies came into the room and put restraints on Kellie. Despite the restraints her thrashing seemed to get worse. "Please Ethan just let me go," she sobbed. She screamed.

"I can't watch this," Sonny said leaving the room.

Patrick tried to give her the sedative again, but was unsuccessful. She thrashed more violently with restraints on.

"Oh my god," Carly said.

"We can't sedate her, no one can get close enough to," Patrick said.

"Take the restraints off," Luke said, entering the room.

"She's a danger to herself and anyone around her," Patrick said.

"Is she worse than before you put the restraints on?" Luke asked.

"Yes, but," Patrick said.

"Than take them off," Luke said.

"Why?" Sonny asked, coming back in the room.

"I take it you followed my advice and didn't read the files I gave you," Luke said, "When Slinger was raped, Ethan had kidnapped her and handcuffed her to a bed."

"Are you sure about this, Luke?" Carly said. Luke nodded.

"Take the restraints off," Carly said. Patrick did and the thrashing lessened. Kellie's cries were down to a whimper now.

"How long was she.." Sonny started to ask.

"Three days," Luke said, "Patrick, don't sedate her. Let her come out of it on her own."

"Look, you're not a doctor," Patrick said.

"I was right about the restraints. Now everyone clear the room and leave Slinger alone," Luke said.

"What the hell was that about Spencer?" Sonny asked, "What gives you the right to make medical decisions for my daughter."

"Only my niece has that power, if I recall. If you'd read the file I gave you, you'd know when the cops found her she was in a state similar to this. Ethan kept her heavily sedated when he wasn't there," Luke said, "They threw Slinger into a padded cell until she came out of it."

"I'll kill the bastard," Sonny said.

"Why didn't you tell us Kellie was Sonny's daughter?" Jason asked, coming into the conversation.

"It wasn't my secret to tell," Luke said, "Besides, I wanted to see how long it would take for you two monkeys to figure out she'd pulled one over on you."

"Luke," Sonny started to say.

"It doesn't matter who didn't say what," Ric said, "It won't do Kellie any good right now."


	21. Chapter 19

The door to Kellie's room opened. She walked out, sore.

"Kellie, are you," Carly began to ask.

"Back among reality, yeah," Kellie said.

Kellie grimaced with the pain. Sonny reached to help steady her. She jumped, "Don't touch me."

"You need to get back in bed," Sonny said, "You shouldn't be moving around like this."

"I can't," Kellie said, "Just let me out of here. I'll get out of town."

"Sonny's right," Patrick said, "You need to rest. You're not in any condition to travel."

"Get me a chair," Kellie said. Carly helped Kellie get to a chair.

Sonny kneeled to get eye level with Kellie, "Ethan won't hurt you again. I'll make sure of it."

"Why do you.." Kellie began to ask. Then she looked at Luke, a look of panic flashing across her face.

"I didn't tell him, Slinger," Luke said, "Jason put two and two together and did for you."

"I'm getting out of here," Kellie said, no longer crying. She started to get up. Jason whispered something to Carly and they moved away.

"You're not going anywhere Kellie," Sonny said, "Can you get her some painkillers, Dr. Drake?"

"Let's get this straight," Kellie said, "As far as I'm concerned I'm not your daughter. All you did was make a deposit. So you might as well take any fatherly overtures you're entertaining burn them and drown the ashes in the ocean."

"Kellie, I'm your father and you will respect me as such," Sonny said.

"I was right," Ric said, "You did forget our conversation as soon she told you to go to hell."

"Shut up, Ric," Sonny said, "Just wait until she tells you to go to hell when you try to play concerned uncle to her."

"You don't give a damn about me, Corinthos. So stop pretending you actually care," Kellie said, "You've been quite vocal about wanting me out of town since I got here. I sure hell don't want you to waste your energy to be nice to me just because I was unfortunate enough to end up with half your DNA."

"I've got some painkillers," Patrick said, "and water."

Kellie took them. She stood up. "How soon can I get out of here?" she asked.

"We can't release you unless we know someone is staying with you," Patrick said.

"She'll come home with me," Sonny said.

"Like hell," Kellie said, "Just go home and worry about your coffee shipments or whatever it is you do. I'll go to the Metro Court. They have room service."

"They don't have guards," Sonny said, "You're coming with me. The Greystone will be well guarded. I won't send the guards any place else."

"I don't need the guards," Kellie said, "I've managed fine on my own." She moved. The pain caused her to flinch.

"Even with painkillers, you can't move without pain," Sonny said, "You need the guards. You don't get a choice here."

Kellie just started to walk away. She didn't get very far when she collapsed from the pain. Ric caught her.

"Ric, put her in the chair. Then take Papa Godfather here for a walk while I have a word with Slinger," Luke said.

Ric moved Kellie back to the chair.

"I'm not leaving without my daughter," Sonny said.

"You can't leave the god complex at rest for 2 seconds," Kellie said, "Do as Luke says and go away. I don't want you here. I don't even want you in my life."

"Why did you come to Port Charles then?" Sonny asked, "I mean if you really didn't want to know me, you should have stayed away from here."

"Ethan chased me into corner," Kellie said, "Made it difficult for me to leave. Plus, I've been passed out half the time I've been here."

"If you wouldn't have kept secrets, maybe that wouldn't be the case," Sonny said.

"Where's my gun when I need it?" Kellie said.

"Sonny, just walk away," Ric said, "Maybe Luke can talk some sense into her. Besides you two need to cool off. You aren't accomplishing anything." Sonny and Ric walked off.

"Slinger, I understand you want nothing to with Papa Godfather," Luke said, "But I don't think you've thought this through."

"It's pretty simple. I want as far away from Corinthos as possible," Kellie said, "That shouldn't be too hard to comprehend."

"You may not want to hear this, Slinger," Luke said, "Like it or not you need your father temporarily. He's the lesser of two evils for you. Don't let your lack of interest towards your father get in the way of the bigger picture. He's got the resources for you to use to make Ethan disappear from your life."

"I'm still not convinced," Kellie said.

"Slinger, I think you'll get a lot more mileage out of using your father and taking off," Luke said, "then just taking off. You want to abandon Sonny because he wasn't there for you growing up and make it hurt."

Kellie stared blankly, "I'm not following."

"Stick around, use him, give him all the grief you can, and leave," Luke said, "It'll be a lot more effective. Not to mention one less creep in the world when all is said and done. Besides, a lot of people in this town would appreciate it if you gave Sonny hell. Don't ask, but there's irony in the fact you want nothing to do with him. It'll frustrate the hell out of Papa Godfather."

"You'll still let me tend bar?" Kellie asked.

"Soon as you don't need painkillers, Slinger," Luke said.

"Can you make sure I have a gun supply?" Kellie asked, "I don't think Corinthos will let me have one."

"Sorry, have to go throughPapa Godfatherfor that," Luke said.

"Well, are you ready to go?" Sonny said, approaching them. "And no I'm not giving you a gun."

"Yes, I'm coming," Kellie said, "As for the gun, don't worry about me actually using it on you. I wouldn't want to waste the bullet."

"Carly is signing over her right to make medical decisions for you to me," Sonny said.

"FYI, I'm fully capable of making my own decisions," Kellie said, "It's as valuable as aluminum foil. Let's get this over with." Kellie leaves with Sonny.

Ric walks up to Luke. "What did you say to get her to go with him?" Ric asked.

"I told Slinger if she wanted to punish Papa Godfather, it would be more effective for her to stay, use him, sass him, and leave," Luke said.

"That would be much more effective," Ric said, "Sadly, I'd pay good money to see it."

"A lot of people would," Luke said.

"I almost feel sorry for Sonny," Ric said.

"Almost being the key word," Luke said, "I almost feel sorry for you, you get the unlucky job of telling Natasha her former lover has more spawn lurking in Port Charles."

"Once Alexis figures out Kellie dislikes Sonny more than anyone else on the planet," Ric said, "They'll be best friends."

"Not to mention aunt and niece," Luke said.

"Do you feel the least bit sorry?" Ric asked.

"Having second thoughts, Uncle?" Luke asked.

Rick thought for a minute, "Nah."


	22. Chapter 20

**At the Greystone**

"Carly's having your stuff from the Metro Court sent over," Sonny said.

"I'm staying in the guest house I take it," Kellie said, "That's what was discussed before."

Sonny shook his head, "You'll have a room upstairs."

"I'd rather stay in the guest house," Kellie said, "More privacy."

"It's easier for Ethan to get to you in the guest house," Sonny said. "Besides, everything, you'll need is here."

"I want a gun," Kellie said, changing the subject.

"I'll give you money tomorrow if you're feeling better you can buy clothes and anything else you need," Sonny said, "Anywhere you go, take Milo with you."

"And a gun," Kellie said.

"That's what your guard is for," Sonny said, "You don't need one."

"You're not listening. Get the divine supremacy out of your ears. I…want…a…gun," Kellie said, "I know how to use it if that's what you're worried about. I'll make sure your sons won't get to it."

"I'm not getting you a gun," Sonny said.

"I don't care about the clothes," Kellie said, "I'm only asking you for a gun. You can't even give me that."

"We'll discuss it later," Sonny said.

"In other words, you'll tell me I can't have a gun later," Kellie said, "Nice to know you care. Where's my room? The god complex is suffocating."

"Third door on the left," Sonny said. She headed up stairs slowly.

"We'll discuss that mouth of yours later," Sonny yelled.

"My mouth's just fine," Kellie yells, "Besides it's one of the few things you can't control."

"She wasn't raised anywhere near me and the first thing she wants is a gun," Sonny said to himself.

"It's not a bad idea," Jason said, "Here's the papers Carly signed."

"Giving Kellie a gun?" Sonny said, "She shouldn't have to deal with the violence. I can take care of it."

"Kellie already deals with it," Jason said, "I know you don't want to hear this, even when Ethan's not an issue, this life is so much a part of her, she won't be able to leave it, not completely. This life is as much a part of her as it is us."

"Time will change that," Sonny said.

"You think Kellie's will just be an obedient daughter now that you know she's yours, let you take care of Ethan and leave her in the dark, Sonny?" Jason said, "This is her fight. She has to finish it."

"She shouldn't have to," Sonny said.

"I know you want to protect her," Jason said.

"Damn right, I want to protect her," Sonny said.

"She doesn't trust us, Sonny," Jason said, "The only thing Kellie trusts is a gun. She needs a gun for some of the same reasons I do. It gives her security."

"The guards will give her security," Sonny said.

"You really think she'll trust the guards after Ethan almost raped her again," Jason said, "If you don't give her a gun I will."

"This conversation's over," Sonny said, "Go dig for information on the PI."

Jason shook his head and left.

Sonny went to his safe and pulled out a lock box with gun. He went upstairs. He knocked on Kellie's door.

"Is this the part where you try to put my mouth through boot camp?" Kellie said. Sonny opened the door.

"Does your mouth ever stop?" Sonny asked.

"When I'm sleeping," Kellie said, "Or passed out or sedated."

"Sorry, I asked," Sonny asked.

"Is that a gun?" Kellie said, smiling.

"I'm sure I'll regret this," Sonny said, "Now, I don't need to lecture you that it's not a toy?"

Kellie rolled her eyes, "You really have to ask?" She took the gun.

"At least mob boy is good for something," Kellie said.

"I'll tell you once, you don't eavesdrop," Sonny said, "There are things about my business you don't need to know."

"I think it's a little late for that," Kellie said, "Besides, as much as you hate it, I am involved in the business as you call it. Now I'm tired. So go plan how to silence my mouth. I'm sure it'll just add fuel to the fire. Bye bye."

Sonny opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but thought the better of it. He left.

Kellie checked out the gun, put it under her pillow and went to sleep.

**On the docks**

Devin was pacing the docks. He hadslipped away unnoticed from General Hospital earlier.

Devin sensed someone in the shadows.

"Kellie's right, you're not as good at that lurking in the shadows thing as you'd like to think, Ethan," Devin said.

"And don't you forget who holds all the cards here," Ethan said.

"I did what you wanted and now everyone knows that Kellie Riley is Kelly Riley Corinthos," Devin said, "Could you just leave me alone now?"

"I'll just tell you not to be surprised when your mother has an accident in the nursing home," Ethan said, "You've done good so far. I'll be in touch ina few days." Ethan left.


	23. Chapter 21

**The next morning**

"Who's in the guest room?" Michael asked.

"Kellie," Sonny said, "She's staying with us for awhile."

"Cool," Michael said, "But why?"

"I'm gonna go see her," Morgan said. He started to take off.

"Morgan," Sonny said. Morgan stopped. "Sit down. You too, Michael."

"Why is Kellie staying with us?" Michael asked.

"Kellie is your sister," Sonny said.

"How?" Michael asked.

"I knew Kellie's mom a long time ago," Sonny said, "Her parents sent her away before she could tell me about Kellie. And now Kellie needs help."

"Where's Kellie's mommy?" Morgan asked.

"With the angels," Sonny said.

"Can I see her now?" Morgan asked.

"She's had a long night. She's probably still asleep," Sonny said, "Just wait until she comes out."

"Let's wake her up," Morgan said.

"Hold on," Sonny said, "We need to discuss a few things. The man that hurt you and Kellie the other night, Morgan, hurt Kellie again last night. She's really sore okay. She needs her rest. And you can't sneak up on Kellie or jump at her even when she's not sore anymore."

"Why?" Michael asked.

"The guy that hurt her, hurt her really bad a long time ago," Sonny said, "She might not realize it's you and she might hurt you without meaning to because she's scared."

"You and Jason will make whatever's scaring her go away, right Dad?" Michael asked, "Then she won't be scared anymore."

"That's the plan," Sonny said, "It might be awhile before Kellie's not scared though."

"But the bad man won't be able to hurt her anymore," Michael said.

"Yeah, but he's been chasing her for a long time," Sonny said, "That kind of fear takes a long time to get over."

Meanwhile Morgan had snuck upstairs. He slowly opened the door to Kellie's room.

"Kellie," he whispered.

Kellie sat up too fast "Oww" Her hand was almost to her gun.

"Yay! You're awake," Morgan said. He jumped on the bed.

"Daddy says you're my sister," Morgan said, "Will you play with me?"

"Morgan, I have a really big owie and it hurts too much to play right now," Kellie said, trying to keep the gun out of Morgan's sight.

Morgan looked disappointed. "Could you get your dad for me?" Kellie said.

"You mean our dad, right?" Morgan asked. "He's your dad too, right?" He bounced on the bed.

"Morgan, get off the bed," Sonny said, "What did I say about disturbing your sister?"

"Not to," Morgan said, "I just wanted her to play."

"Kellie's too sore to play," Sonny said, "I bet she'd have breakfast with you. Michael, take your brother downstairs." Michael and Morgan left.

"Do you need anything?" Sonny asked.

"Pain pills," Kellie said, "And please don't volunteer me to do stuff with Michael and Morgan without asking me first."

"He wants to hang out with his new big sister," Sonny said, handing Kellie the pills.

"I'll be honest with you. I'm not sticking around beyond taking care of Ethan," Kellie said. "There's no point in me getting close to Michael and Morgan."

"It's just breakfast," Sonny said, "Besides you need to eat."

"I'm not hungry. I'll eat later," Kellie said, "If you insist, bring it up here."

"There's no reason you can't come down for breakfast," Sonny said, "I'll have one of the guards carry you down."

A look of fright passed over Kellie's face. "Do you want me shoot your guard?" Kellie said, "I wouldn't test that one if I were you."

"Give me your gun then," Sonny said.

"I'll beat the hell out of them instead," Kellie said, "With or with out a few busted ribs."

"You don't have to jump at every person who comes near you," Sonny said, "Especially here."

"It's kind of become a reflex over the years," Kellie said, "While we're on this subject, I'm either going to move out to the guest house or I want a lock on this door."

"The guest house is out of the question," Sonny said, "You don't need a lock, Ethan won't get in."

"I almost pulled a gun on Morgan when he came in here," Kellie said.

"But you didn't," Sonny said.

"He's little boy. He won't understand if I actually pull a gun. It'll terrorize him. The locks are more for your son's sake then mine."

"You don't actually sleep with the gun under your pillow?" Sonny asked.

"Yes," Kellie said.

"Keep the gun in the lockbox," Sonny said.

"Then I'll just hit him," Kellie said, "Which would you prefer, Sonny? The gun or the fist? Do you really want to take the chance that I might hurt Michael or Morgan? I sure as hell don't."

"Breakfast will be ready in 20 minutes," Sonny said, "I expect you to come down." He left.

"I'll get the lock myself," Kellie said, "Changing the subject won't fix anything."


	24. Chapter 22

There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Kellie asked.

"Michael, Can I come in?" the voice from the other side said.

"Sure," Kellie said, putting the gun in the lockbox.

"Why don't you like our dad?" Michael asked.

"It's complicated," Kellie said.

"Are you mad at him?" Michael asked.

"We just don't agree on a lot of things," Kellie said.

"But he loves us, he just wants what's best for us," Michael said.

"But I'm also an adult and I have to make my own decisions," Kellie said, "Sonny doesn't understand that."

"Well, Dad doesn't like it when things don't go the way he wants," Michael.

"I know, I call it the god complex," Kellie said. Michael looked puzzled.

"You'll get it when you're older," Kellie said, "You should go eat breakfast."

"Aren't you coming?" Michael said.

"I'm not hungry," Kellie said.

"But Morgan really wants to have breakfast with you," Michael said, "And I do too."

"Michael, don't get attached to me," Kellie said, "When I'm better, I'm leaving."

"But you'll have your own place, you'll visit us all the time right?" Michael asked.

"No, When I leave, it'll be far away from here," Kellie said.

"But why?" Michael asked.

"Michael, Breakfast is ready," Carly said, "You should go get some while it's warm." Michael left.

"I brought your stuff," Carly said, setting it down.

"Thanks," Kellie said, "Your sons ask a lot of questions."

"They just want to get to know you," Carly said, "Try not to let your animosity towards Sonny show in front of them."

"I'll try," Kellie said, "But I can't make any guarantees."

"I have your ring," Carly said, handing it to Kellie.

"Thanks," Kellie said, she put it in the lock box.

"You should go get breakfast," Carly said, "Sonny's a really good cook."

"Sonny, Michael, and Morgan seem to think breakfast will be a bonding session or something," Kellie said, "It won't be. I don't plan to stay. So getting close to Michael and Morgan is a bad idea. I don't want to hurt them when I leave."

"Hurt them or you?" Carly asked.

"I've done quite well on my own," Kellie said, "I don't plan to change that."

"You loved someone once," Carly asked, "What's wrong with letting someone in again?

"I had to break his heart to protect him, so he could have the life he deserved" Kellie said, "I can't go through that again."

"Ethan won't be stalking you forever," Carly said.

"You don't know that," Kellie said, "Even if you're right, that doesn't mean I want to stick around."

"I'll bring you some breakfast," Carly said.

Down in the kitchen, "Sonny, make up a plate for me to give to Kellie," Carly said.

"She can come down and eat with us," Sonny said.

"Sonny, don't push her," Carly said, "She needs some time to herself. Her priority isn't being the daughter you want her to be."

"Then she can get her own food if she won't eat with us," Sonny said.

Carly shook her head. She hugged Michael and Morgan goodbye and left.


	25. Chapter 23

Kellie walked downstairs.

"You finally decided to come out," Sonny said, "Breakfast is cold."

"I can take care of myself," Kellie said "You said you'd give me cash to get some clothes."

"I thought you could take care of yourself," Sonny said.

"I realized I don't have a lot of clothes in the first place," Kellie said, "My clothes took the same beatings I have. Besides, Luke said I should take advantage of your generosity such as it is before leaving."

"Take Milo with you," Sonny said, handing her the cash.

"Yeah, whatever," Kellie said.

**Later that day**

Sonny finds Kellie changing the lock on her door.

"What are you doing?" Sonny asked.

"Putting a lock on the door," Kellie said.

"I thought you went to buy clothes," Sonny said.

"I did," Kellie said, "I went and got a lock too."

"You won't hurt the boys," Sonny said, "I thought we decided you didn't need the lock."

"You decided Sonny," Kellie said, "I didn't agree to that."

"You're over doing it, Kellie" Sonny said, "One of the guards can finish putting the lock on since you insist on it."

"I'm done, now here's an extra key," Kellie said.

"Why would you give.." Sonny started to say.

"I'm not stupid enough to leave myself in a position to get myself locked in a room," Kellie said, "Are you that dense?"

"Never mind, dumb question," Kellie said.

"Sonny," Jason yelled from downstairs.

"Oh good, we can start talking strategy," Kellie said, "And not the kind of strategy over whether or not you want to use duct tape or a muzzle as behavioral therapy for my mouth." She made her way downstairs.

"Did you ever ask yourself why Devin insisted on helping you?" Jason asked.

"Because he's working for Ethan," Kellie said, "I'd also bet Ethan told him to tell you who I really am."

"Does he know you know?" Jason asked.

"I don't think so," Kellie said.

"Why didn't you tell us he's was working for Ethan," Sonny said, "You can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" Kellie asked.

"Not telling us stuff like this," Sonny said.

"It would have come up eventually," Kellie said, "I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Help me understand why you would let Ethan keep tabs on you," Sonny said.

"It's a hell of a lot easier to figure out what the enemy is planning when you know where he is," Kellie said, "What resources do I have to work with?"

"Kellie, you just got out of the hospital," Sonny said, "You don't have to make plans right away."

"I'm not talking about executing tonight," Kellie said, "I might as well use the time to work out a plan to take down Ethan."

"Jason and I will handle Ethan," Sonny said, "You don't have to be involved."

"I'm involved whether you like it or not," Kellie said.

"You don't have to be," Sonny said, "You shouldn't have to deal with Ethan."

"Well, life's not fair," Kellie said, "I've had to deal with Ethan for a long time. It's my fight I need to finish it. No one else can."

"Kellie, I don't want you involved in the business," Sonny said, "I'll handle Ethan to keep you from seeing things that.."

"That might taint my innocence," Kellie said, "It's kind of late for that. You need to realize that I am not a little girl. I've done and seen things that would make even you cringe Corinthos. The violence, the horror is already a part of me. I've already done things that make your life seem like child's play."

"You don't have deal with that anymore," Sonny said.

"I will not sit back and let you handle Ethan for me," Kellie said, "You can't. You need me to do it no matter what. I know more about Ethan than you do. Besides, you need my connection with Devin. If you won't help me, I'll find the information on your organization and utilize your resources myself."

"My men won't take orders from you," Sonny said.

"But they'll take orders from me," Jason said, "Kellie's involved deeper than any of us. The only way for us to do this is bring Kellie into the business."

"This isn't up for discussion," Sonny said.

"That's right, it's not," Kellie said, "The only way you're keeping me out of this is if I'm dead. So quit seeing me as you who wish I was and realize that walking away isn't an option for me. I've been through more than you can imagine with Ethan. The only way I'll ever be able to let this go, is if I put a bullet in him myself."

"The bastard's not worth jail," Sonny said.

"It'll be self-defense," Kellie said, "Even Durant won't be able to argue. And that's saying something."

"Kellie, I will not allow you to involve yourself any further in this," Sonny said, "I'm your father and you will do what you're told."

"You are not my father," Kellie said, "How many times do we have to go through this?"

"Until your mouth stops flapping long enough for you get that through your head," Sonny yelled.

"In other words when hell freezes over and you lose the god complex," Kellie said.

"Enough, both of you," Jason said.

"Ric, wasn't exaggerating when he said Sonny and Kellie reenact world war two fives times over when they're in the same room," Alexis said, entering the room.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked.

"I had to see Sonny's sassy-mouthed daughter for myself," Alexis said, "I like her already."

"It's nice to know someone around here doesn't want to take my mouth, tie it up with chains, and throw it in the river," Kellie said, "I'll overlook that you referred to me as his daughter as long as you don't do it again."

"It just irritates you, Sonny, that you can't control that," Alexis laughed.

"Alexis, don't encourage her," Jason said, "When you leave, I'll have to referee these two."

"Just give her what she wants Sonny," Alexis said, "That's probably the only way to get her to shut up."

"Even if what she wants is to be involved in my business," Sonny said, "I won't allow it."

"I should be appalled at you Kellie," Alexis said, "But the irony is hilarious."

"Alexis, you're not helping," Sonny said, "I can take care of Ethan for her. She doesn't have to be involved."

"Yes I do" "Yes she does" Kellie and Jason said simultaneously

"I won't allow it," Sonny yelled.

"Catholic school girl, I am not," Kellie said. Pulled her gun and cocked it as she headed upstairs, "Now if you'll excuse me I have a certain rapist's demise to plot."

"She was joking about plotting someone's demise, right?" Alexis asked.

"She better be. I should have never given her that gun," Sonny said.

"First step gun, next step your resources," Kellie yelled downstairs, "Then I leave town."

"Smart girl, use you and run," Alexis said, "I think I'll invite her to dinner." Alexis headed upstairs.

"I need a muzzle," Sonny said.

"For which one, Kellie or Alexis," Jason asked, "Sonny, I know you want to believe Kellie could just forget everything's that happened. She said it herself she can't."

"Put her in therapy," Sonny said.

"Sonny, she killed several of Ethan's men in California," Jason said, "From what I gather, it was bloody even by our standards. Ethan cleaned it up. The cops never knew."

"I never wanted any of my kids to choose this life," Sonny said, "It's turns out I have kid who grew up to choose the life without my influence."

"She didn't choose it, Sonny," Jason said, "It chose her. Kellie knows that. Besides, if she leaves town when this is over, she may not be as involved in the life."

"Make sure Kellie doesn't try anything," Sonny said, "I'll be back in awhile."

"She'll probably take up Alexis on her offer for dinner, just to get away from you," Jason said.


	26. Chapter 24

Alexis knocked on Kellie's door.

"Who is it?" Kellie asked.

"Alexis Davis-Lansing." Alexis said.

Alexis heard the lock click and the door opened.

"Isn't the lock overkill?" Alexis said, "I know you don't like Sonny but."

"It's to keep Michael and Morgan from surprising me," Kellie said, "Let's just say I'm a little jumpy."

"What'd Sonny say?" Alexis asked.

"Insisted I wouldn't hurt the boys," Kellie said, "It wasn't necessary. You should have seen his face when he found me installing the lock."

"I can imagine," Alexis said.

"How do know Sonny?" Kellie said, "I'm still playing catch-up."

"Sonny's my daughter Kristina's father," Alexis said, "Not to mention I'm married to his brother."

"Was your husband at the hospital yesterday?" Kellie asked.

"Yes, Ric was there," Alexis said, "You know that half this town will want your autograph if you keep putting Sonny in his place like you are."

"If I can get rid of the god complex, will they make me mayor?" Kellie said.

"The god complex, where'd you come up with that," Alexis said.

"It's a gift, it just comes to me," Kellie said.

"Do you want to have dinner with Ric and I," Alexis asked, "I'm sure you'd like to get away from here."

"This isn't some kind of family bonding thing is it?" Kellie said, "Because I'm not interested in family bonding."

"No, in fact my daughters won't even be there," Alexis said, "I take it Sonny thinks you'll just instantly accept him as your father and be a happily little family."

"A few more verbalfights with me and hopefully the delusions will stop," Kellie said.

"You need to get out this house," Alexis said, "Now you're delusional. But seriously, no family bonding alright. Anyone that can terrorize Sonny the way you do is should have their own holiday or something."

"Alright, Let's go," Kellie said.

**At a restaurant**

"I brought an extra guest," Alexis said, "You were right. She absolutely irritates Sonny."

"So it's the latest addition to my brother's." Ric started to say.

"Look if you don't want to get on my bad side," Kellie said, sitting down, "You won't make any reference to Sonny as my father."

"Fair enough," Ric said, "We were never properly introduced. I'm Ric."

"Kellie," Kellie said. They shook hands.

"So have you driven my brother up the wall yet?" Ric asked.

"Not yet. But he keeps threatening to put my mouth through some kind of reform program," Kellie said.

"My brother goes from running a powerful organization to putting a hit out on my niece's mouth…wait is it okay to refer to you as my niece because you are," Ric said.

"It'll drive Sonny nuts," Alexis said.

"Really?" Kellie asked.

"Sonny and I don't have the best relationship," Ric said, "He'll take it as a personal insult if you deny him as your father yet at least make it look like we have an uncle-niece relationship."

"If I refer to Alexis as my aunt, will that put a few more chinks in the god complex as well?" Kellie asked.

"What did Luke unleash on Sonny?" Ric asked.

"All his worst nightmares rolled into one," Alexis said, "A daughter who has a penchant for guns, wants in his business, wants nothing to do with him, and a smart mouth to top it off. Pardon me for the daughter reference, but"

"Breathe" Ric and Kellie said at the same time.

"The only people that ever tell me to breathe are Ric and Sonny," Alexis said, "And now you apparently."

"The answer to your question is yes," Ric said, "What do you want with Sonny's business?"

"I want to use it to get Ethan off my back," Kellie said.

"Aren't there other more legal ways to take care of that creep?" Ric asked.

"Ethan is mob. So I've already been involved in the darker side of things," Kellie said, "As for the legal system, where Ethan is concerned it's never been effective."

"Sonny wants to take care of everything for you doesn't he?" Ric asked.

Kellie nodded, "Jason knows that I have to be in on this," Kellie said, "So I figure Sonny will cave soon."

Eventually Alexis's phone rings. She answers and listens to the voice on the other end. She hangs up.

"The nanny has a family emergency, she's going to drop off the girls here," Alexis said, "I know I said the girls wouldn't be here Kellie, but.."

"Alexis, I understand," Kellie said, "It's okay. You're not expecting sitcom style family bonding."

"Did Sonny order you to engage in a family outing or something?" Ric asked.

"Breakfast," Kellie said, "I disobeyed."

"That doesn't surprise me," Alexis said, "I will ask though that you not let Kristina pick up on some of your habits."

"No problem," Kellie said, "I may have issues with Sonny, but Kristina and her brothers shouldn't have to deal with the fallout. Although it is harder with Michael and Morgan since they're there a lot. Mostly because they assume I would accept Sonny as my father."

"Mommy," Kristina yelled running. She got on Alexis's lap.

"How's my girl?" Alexis said. The nanny handed Molly to Ric.

"Who's that?" Kristina asked, pointing at Kellie.

"This is Kellie," Ric said.

"My new big sister?" Kristina asked, "The one I heard daddy Ric and mommy talking about?"

Ric and Alexis stared at Kellie.

"Yeah, I'm your sister," Kellie said, "I'm in town just for a little while."


	27. Chapter 25

**After dinner on the way back to Greystone.**

Ric pulled up to the Greystone.

"Thanks for dinner," Kellie said.

"Anytime you need out of Sonny's orbit, you're welcome to hang out at our place," Ric said.

"Okay," Kellie said. She turned to get out of the car.

"Wait. Is something wrong?" Ric asked, "Ever since Molly and Kristina showed up you've been awfully quiet."

"The painkillers have been wearing off," Kellie said.

"No, it's not that" Ric said, "Is it because Kristina referred to you as her sister? Which by the way, you handled great. You're a natural with kids."

Kellie shook her head, "I'm just sore. Thanks again." She got out of the car and headed inside.

"Where've you been?" Sonny asked.

"Having dinner with Uncle Ric and Aunt Alexis," Kellie said.

"If I'm not your father, how can they be your Aunt and Uncle," Sonny asked.

(In the hall, Max says, "Round what twenty begins." Milo says, "Want to take bets?")

Kellie shrugged, "They how know to stay on my good side. Besides, they said it would drive you nuts."

"It's time we discussed your mouth," Sonny said, "I won't tolerate the way it operates anymore."

"I happen to think my mouth runs just fine," Kellie said, "As long as I'm here I might as well put it to good use; namely taking chinks out of the god complex."

"Here's what you need to do," Sonny said.

"This ought to be good," Kellie said.

"Would you shut up long enough to listen," Sonny yelled.

"Go ahead," Kellie.

"Before you say anything think," Sonny said, "You might actually sass people less."

"That's it," Kellie said, "No contract out on my mouth just another friendly little warning. You make this too easy."

"Next time think," Sonny said.

"Oh, I did long enough to come up with that and say it," Kellie said.

"Is this you're sole purpose for staying in PC.." Sonny started to say.

"It's a lot of fun, I could do this for quite awhile," Kellie said, "However to stick around just to torment you would imply I actually care. And I don't care. So I'll leave town."

Sonny said, "You can't honestly say you don't care."

"My parents have been dead to me since I was a little girl," Kellie said, "This doesn't change anything." Kellie turned to head upstairs.

"We're not done," Sonny said.

"So we're actually going to discuss your resources and Ethan," Kellie said, "That's the only way we're not done."

"I don't want you involved," Sonny yelled.

"Too bad, I'm already involved," Kellie said, "The sooner you get that through your bullet proof glass plated skull, the better."

"I don't want you involved and that's final," Sonny said.

"It's not about what you want, Corinthos," Kellie said, "I won't back off and Ethan won't allow it."

"I'll send you away," Sonny said.

"At least you won't have to listen my mouth for the time it's takes me to get back here," Kellie said, "You need to stop treating me like I'm two years old because two year olds are not capable of taking out a half dozen grown men in a hail of gunfire."

"I couldn't be there for you growing up," Sonny said, "Let me do at least this for you."

"You can't make up for not being there," Kellie said, heading upstairs, "Take your preconceived notions about me and burn and drown them with your fatherly overtures towards me."

"This isn't over," Sonny said.

"You're wrong," Kellie yelled, "This is over." A door slammed.

"How come you and Kellie fight all the time?" Michael asked.

"Come here, Michael," Sonny said, "I'm sorry we woke you up. We don't agree on a lot of things and unfortunately, your sister is more like me than she or I ever want to admit."

"But she doesn't act like you're her dad," Michael asked.

"Kellie didn't have a family growing up and it's hard for her to adjust," Sonny said, "Now I think it's time for you to go to bed."


	28. Chapter 26

Sonny knocked on Kellie's door. No answer. It was locked. He took the key to open it. The door bumped against something heavy.

"Max," Sonny yelled.

Max came upstairs. Both of them shoved the door open. The window was open and Kellie nowhere to be found. "Search the grounds," Sonny said.

**Kelly's.**

"What did you do to Sonny this time?" Mike asked, "I heard you were staying at his place."

"Other than run my mouth off, not much," Kellie said.

"In other words, you set off Sonny's temper, then World War 3 starts," Mike said, unlocking Kelly's. They entered.

"Culminating in my retreat from his territory," Kellie said, "I only have half the deposit. When I get a paycheck from Luke, I'll make up the difference."

"It's fine," Mike said, "Does Sonny know you left?"

"I do now," Sonny said, "What the hell were you thinking taking off like that?"

"Doing things my way," Kellie said, "Not that you would understand that concept."

"Well, you're not in any shape to take on Ethan if he attacks you again," Sonny said.

"It's my problem, not yours," Kellie said, "If you're really that concerned about it, then send a guard with me. Otherwise forget it."

"My place is safer," Sonny said.

"I don't think your sons really need to see us engage in guerrilla warfare tactics every time we're in the same room," Kellie said.

"You need to stop running your mouth and do what I tell you," Sonny yelled, "Then it wouldn't be a problem."

"Keep it down, people are trying to sleep," Mike said.

"Sorry," Kellie said

"Let's go, Kellie," Sonny said, "I'll have Max carry you to the car if I have to."

"I'm not going," Kellie said, "Mike, do you have the room key?"

"Mike, stay out of this," Sonny said, "My daughter's coming with me."

"Would you stop with the obligatory parental ..I don't know what," Kellie said, "You really need to get it through your head that the only thing I want to do with you is take care of Ethan. Not engage in father-daughter bonding."

"Back up both of you," Mike said, "Kellie is your daughter, Sonny?"

"No," "Yes" Kellie and Sonny said at the same time."

"Okay, let me rephrase that," Mike said, "Kellie, are you biologically Sonny's?"

"Yes," Kellie said, "I never intended for that information to come out."

"This is too.." Mike started to say.

"ironic, so I've heard," Sonny said, "At least the reason I wasn't around for Kellie wasn't because I knowingly abandoned her."

"Apparently that doesn't matter to Kellie," Mike said.

"Well, she doesn't get a choice," Sonny said, "I'm her father whether she likes it or not."

"Excuse, She is right here and She is an adult and She does get a choice," Kellie said, "Now She would like the key to her room, please."

"Here you go," Mike tossed her the key.

"Don't encourage her Mike," Sonny said.

"Why? Because Uncle Ric and Aunt Alexis do so quite well already," Kellie asked.

"You've figured out how to push all of Sonny's buttons haven't you?" Mike said.

Sonny grabbed Kellie's arm. "Let's go."

"I'm not going with you," Kellie said. She moved to get her arm out of Sonny's grip. She moved too fast and grimaced in pain.

"You can't even get away from me with out pain," Sonny said, "You can't stay by yourself."

"I don't care if you donated some DNA to me. I don't care if you are Michael "Sonny" "almighty holier than thou" Corinthos, You don't have the right to dictate my life," Kellie said, stepping away from Sonny. "So you can go back to the Greystone and I'll get my stuff tomorrow."

She backed into the table and fell. She hit a few of the fractured ribs.

Kellie tried to pretend it didn't hurt, but failed.

"You should go to the hospital get checked out," Sonny said. Mike and Sonny helped her up.

"I'll walk it off," Kellie said. She tried to walk and the pain stopped her.

"You need to have a doctor check you out," Mike said, "Let Sonny take you to the hospital, okay."

"Fine," Kellie said.

"You'll have a lot more bruising," Monica said, "you're lucky you didn't break a rib."

"Thanks," Kellie said. Monica left.

Mike came in.

"So much for not having family close by?" Mike said.

"I don't see Sonny as my father," Kellie said, "Please don't…"

"You and I got along pretty well before all this, so don't let the fact my son is partially responsible for your existence get in the way of that," Mike said.

"Okay," Kellie said.

"Most your fights revolve around Sonny wanting to make up for not being there for you, right?" Mike asked.

Kellie nodded, "He thinks that he can just walk into my life and make everything better. He has this idea of who I should be and I am not that person. He can't accept that. Sonny needs to accept that I'm not into family bonding and won't stick around once Ethan isn't an issue."

"I would figure he'd understand where you're coming from," Mike said, "Sonny for the most part wants little to do with me."

"That explains a lot," Kellie said, "The great irony in my denial of Sonny that half the town finds hilarious."

"My son's expects people to accept what he wants," Mike said, "You're one of the few people who don't go along with him and his pride won't let him throw you out of his life."

"I'm guessing staying at Kelly's is out of the question now," Kellie said.

"Look, I think you should stay with Sonny considering you just did your ribs another number," Mike said, "From what I've heard about Ethan you're better off with Sonny's guards."

"Can I pay you rent to keep the room for me in case I need it?" Kellie asked. Mike nodded, "Don't worry about the rent I'll make sure there's a room with your name on it."

"Now do you want to tell Sonny you're going with him or should I?' Mike asked.

"I may not resist the urge to run off at the mouth," Kellie said, "You should." Mike left to tell Sonny.

"Kellie said she'd stay at the Greystone until she gets better," Mike said.

"She wasn't getting a choice anyway," Sonny said.

"I'm probably the last person to be talking to you about this," Mike said, "You can't push Kellie."

"I didn't knowingly abandon my daughter," Sonny said, "She ought to be more understanding."

"You want her to be someone she's not," Mike said.

"You know what I see when I look at her," Sonny said, "I see myself. The pride, the need to shut everyone out, the pain that haunts her soul. She was raised nowhere near my life yet the same things I wouldn't wish on any of my children are exactly what make her who she is."

"She's a fighter, Sonny," Mike said, "She's a survivor. She's been through so many things that break most other people to the core and they never recover. Kellie's stronger than that, Sonny just be grateful for that."

"We fight a lot and that mouth of hers," Sonny said, "I'm proud of her though, not many people would put up the fight she has."

"I think you two are more alike than either of you want to admit," Mike said.

"Hey, can we get out of here," Kellie said, joining them, "This place is starting to feel too much like home."

"The Greystone looks better," Sonny asked. Kellie shrugged.

"Thanks Mike," Kellie said.

"No problem," Mike said.


	29. Chapter 27

**In Sonny's Limo**

"Did you.." Kellie started to say and stopped.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Did you mean what you said about being proud of me or were you just saying that?' Kellie asked.

"I meant it," Sonny said, "I know you want get right on taking care of Ethan, but you need to take care of yourself first. We'll make sure that he doesn't get near you until you're ready to take him on. Then we'll start planning."

Kellie turned to face the window. She kept moving around.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked.

"My ribs hurt a lot and I can't get comfortable," Kellie said.

"Come here," Sonny said. Kellie just stared. "I won't bite," he said.

"You just bark," Kellie said. Kellie moved closer. Sonny moved her against him.

"Does that help?' Sonny asked.

"Kellie nodded, "For your information, nothing's changed. Tomorrow, I'll go back to."

"Mouthing off and everything else?' Sonny asked, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

"This isn't family bonding," Kellie said.

"I wouldn't make the mistake of thinking that," Sonny said, smiling.


	30. Chapter 28

**A few days later**

"You're not going back to work," Sonny said. "You're not well enough yet."

"All I have to do is pour drinks," Kellie said, "Luke keeps security at his club."

"I'll have the guards stop you," Sonny said.

"I'd like to see them try," Kellie said, "I may not be able to deal with Ethan, but I need to do something other than hang around the Godfather Compound."

"Nice one, Slinger," Luke said, "You ready to kill your spawn yet, Corinthos?"

"I need a muzzle for that mouth of yours," Sonny said.

"The guards would have to catch me first," Kellie said, "Besides, someone has to put you in your place. I'll temporarily volunteer my services until I leave town."

"Or until you decide to escape the Godfather Compound again," Luke said, "Are you up to working tonight, Slinger?"

"I was on my way, when Corinthos decided to exercise what he perceives to be his parental rights or something." Kellie said, edging towards the door.

"Pick your fights, Papa Godfather," Luke said, "You'll end up with a few less gray hairs that way."

"I'll parent my daughter the way I see fit," Sonny said.

"In case you hadn't noticed, Slinger's legal," Luke said, "You don't get much say over what she does."

"What the hell is your interest in my daughter?" Sonny said.

"She's got spunk," Luke said, "Slinger owes me a favor anyway. Looks like she flew the coop. How many rounds have you lost with her now?"

"Just get out," Sonny said.

"Yes sir, Papa Godfather," Luke said, leaving.

**The Haunted Star**

"Thanks for distracting Sonny," Kellie said.

"No problem, I needed another bartender tonight anyway," Luke said, "You aren't going soft on Papa Godfather now are you?"

"Hell, no," Kellie said, "But the rug rats don't need to watch verbal shoot outs between Corinthos and I everyday."

"It looked like you were losing your edge back there," Luke said.

"Let's just say Corinthos and I have managed to make a truce of sorts, no matter how tenuous it is," Kellie said, "He finally stopped telling me to let him and Jason handle the whole Ethan mess."

"At the rate you're going, you'll take over Godfather enterprises in no time," Luke said.

"I found another of Sonny's buttons to push too," Kellie said, "Uncle Ric."

"You bring out the heavy artillery don't you, Slinger?" Luke asked.

"As amused as everyone seems to be with my ability to take out Sonny figuratively, I ought to start charging," Kellie said, "I'd be set for life."

"A lot of people would pay to see it," Luke said, "I'm sure we could set something up."

"I'll stick to pouring drinks," Kellie said, "I don't have to deal with the god complex that way."

"So how did Papa Godfather take it when you referred to Ric as uncle?" Luke asked.

"Changed the subject like he always does when he knows I'm right," Kellie said.


	31. Chapter 29

**Back at Greystone**

Kellie opened the door to her room. Ethan was waiting.

"Corinthos needs to install a better security system," Kellie said.

"How are you and daddy dearest getting along?" Ethan asked.

"I hate his guts," Kellie said, "I really don't understand what he has to do with any of this."

"You have a lot of pride when it comes to others suffering for what you see as your fault," Ethan said, "I figure why not use it to my advantage."

"I've always been a better shot with a gun than you," Kellie said, "I figure I've got the upper hand." She inched slowly toward the door.

"Kellie, I had a nightmare," Morgan's voice came from the hallway.

"Morgan, go to your room, I'll be there in a minute," Kellie said.

Ethan pulled a gun, "Tell him to come here."

Kellie pulled her gun and shot. The bullet grazed Ethan's shooting arm. He dropped the gun.

"Next time I won't be so gracious with how much of your body I send a bullet through," Kellie said.

"Is everything alright?" Max asked.

"Ethan's in my room," Kellie said, "Get Morgan out of here."

Ethan lunged at Kellie. She fired again hitting his shoulder, but not before he took a swipe at her with a knife. Kellie moved backwards, trying to leave. She backed into Jason. He switched places with her. Ethan jumped out the window as Jason fired gun shots.

Sonny came up behind Kellie, "Are you hurt?"

"It's just a scratch," Kellie said.

"You need stitches," Sonny said looking at the cut across Kellie's stomach, "Max, I want a full search of the grounds. We need to get you to the hospital."

"I've seen enough of that place. Can we just find someone willing to make a house call?" Kellie asked.

"I'll call Monica," Jason said.

"Thanks," Kellie said.

Michael brought Kellie some towels, "Here put these on your cut." Kellie took them and applied pressure to the wound.

"Can you walk?" Sonny asked.

Kellie tried to get up, "It hurts."

Jason scooped Kellie up and carried her downstairs to the couch.

"You need to install a better security system, Corinthos," Kellie said, "How many times have people broken in here?"

"Once," Sonny said.

"Since I got here," Kellie said, "That doesn't include the break-ins prior to my arrival."

"Who's been talking to her?" Sonny said.

"No one. Your enemies make for fascinating reading," Kellie said.

"You're bleeding and your mouth still won't quit," Sonny said.

"Where's the patient?" Monica asked, coming in.

"On the couch," Kellie said.

"You can't get through one week without needing medical attention," Monica said.

"Some people go to church every week," Kellie said, "I get medical attention every week."

"You should be quiet. Save your strength," Sonny said.

"Go find a mirror and worship yourself," Kellie said, "You'll get more accomplished that way."

"Your father's right, you need to be quiet while I stitch you up," Monica said.

"He's not my father," Kellie said.

"Kellie," Jason said, "Do you want to go to the hospital again?"

"Are they always like this?" Monica asked.

"Worse," Jason said.

"I feel sorry for you," Monica said, "As for you, Kellie, you won't be able to move too much for at least a week. In two weeks, we'll see about taking the stitches out."

Kellie tried to get up. She laid back on the couch. "I hate this."

"In that respect you're definitely Sonny's daughter," Monica said, "Hopefully you'll actually take medical advice unlike him."

"Thanks, Monica," Jason said. They walked out.

"You need to get me out of town without Ethan knowing until I heal," Kellie said.

"You don't need to leave," Sonny said, "We'll add more security. Heighten the security system."

"Well, your track record with security sucks," Kellie said, "Like I said your enemies make for fascinating reading."

"She's right," Jason said, "It would be better for her to leave town for awhile."

"Sonny, how close did Morgan come to being right in the middle of tonight's incident?" Kellie asked, "Do you really want to risk that especially with me basically out of commission?"

"We'll make sure Ethan can't get to you," Sonny said.

"You said that before and look what happened," Kellie said, "He's gotten to me twice now under your protection."

"We know where the loopholes in security are and we'll fix them," Sonny said.

"I have hard time believing that," Kellie said, "You can fix them while I'm not here."

"What happened to Ethan will kill me if I leave town?" Sonny asked.

"We'll make it look like I'm still here or at least make sure he can't find me," Kellie said.

"So what we send you to a safe house," Sonny said.

"The island," Jason said, "There's lot of people, yet it's somewhat secluded."

"You should listen to Jason more often," Kellie said, "Is this the island with a casino?"

"You don't have any money to gamble with," Sonny said.

"I have some in tips from the Haunted Star," Kellie said, "And I'm sure you won't mind letting me gamble with your money. You can afford it."

"I haven't even agreed to let you go," Sonny said

"You will," Kellie said, "I think I should leave tonight while Ethan is busy getting medical attention. He'll be distracted. He might not realize I'm gone."

"Jason, you go to the island with Kellie get her settled and come back here," Sonny said, "Get Kellie's stuff and I'll call the pilot."

"You have your gun?" Jason asked.

Kellie pointed to the gun on the coffee table. Sonny was on the phone.

"You just have your clothes?" Jason asked.

Kellie nodded. Jason turned to head upstairs. "Jason, I put something in the lock box," Kellie said.

"You want me to pack that?" Jason asked.

"Bring it to me please," Kellie asked.

Jason got Kellie's things. He handed Kellie the ring on a chain. He took her stuff out to the limo.

"Everything's set," Sonny said. Jason walked back in.

"You ready to go?" Jason asked.

"A vacation from the god complex," Kellie said, "I can't get out of here fast enough."

"Nice to know I'll be missed," Sonny said.

"Let's go, before the next round starts between you two starts," Jason said.


	32. Chapter 30

**On the Island**

"Sonny had your meals scheduled for you," Jason said, "You don't have to worry about that. You know how to call the staff if you need anything?"

Kellie was sitting out on the balcony.

Jason moved closer. Kellie was playing with the ring. "Do you need anything else before I leave," Jason asked. Kellie shook her head.

"What's with the ring?" Jason asked, "There isn't someone else that Ethan might go after."

"Nope, I made sure of that," Kellie said. Kellie slowly got up and stood at the edge of the balcony.

"I'm not following," Jason said.

"We were supposed to get married," Kellie said.

"When was this?" Jason asked.

"After I graduated, we were going to elope," Kellie said, "Then everything with Ethan happened."

"Did Luke know?" Jason asked

Kellie nodded. "I asked him not to say anything. After Ethan went free, he started to stalk us. There were things I couldn't talk to him about. I wanted better for him than what he would get staying with me. When I realized Ethan wouldn't back off, I staged a break up. I broke his heart. A few weeks later, I was playing dead."

Kellie looked as if she would cry, but attempted to remain stone faced, "Sometimes I can see the pain in his face. It haunts me."

"You did what you had to," Jason said, "You wanted to protect him."

"There's so many things I couldn't tell him," Kellie said.

"When this is over, do you want to find him?" Jason asked.

Kellie shook her head, "I'd rather have the hope that I did the right thing than to find out I didn't."

"Kellie, I promise Ethan won't get away with what he did to you," Jason said.

"I'll believe that when I see it," Kellie said.

"I guess it would be hard for you to believe," Jason said, "I'm supposed to leave soon. Are you gonna be okay?"

Kellie nodded. "Could you not mention this to anyone, especially Sonny? It's a sore subject for me."

"I won't say a word," Jason said. He paused for moment and then asked, "How did you find out Sonny was your father? You were pretty young when your mom died."

"When I was sixteen, I went to the courts to become an emancipated minor," Kellie said, "Once the emanicpation status was granted, the foster system gave me a letter my mother had written in the event of her death. It was to be given to me once I was no longer a ward of the state."

"Do you still have the letter?" Jason asked.

Kellie shook her head, "I had leave it when I died so to speak."

"One more question," Jason said, "There's a few pieces to this mess, I'm missing. How did you end up involved for lack of a better word with Ethan?"

"He saw me at the courthouse one day," Kellie said, "He asked me out. He couldn't take no for answer. Is that sufficient enough?"

Jason nodded. "If you need anything, the staff will take care of it," Jason said.

"You already told me that," Kellie said.

"I'll be in touch when it's time for you to come back to Port Charles," Jason said, leaving.


	33. Chapter 31

**Two weeks later**

**The Island**

Kellie came into her room from the beach. On her bed, were several packages. All but one of the packages contained a dress. Each of the dresses were designed to show off Kellie's body without revealing anything to make Kellie uncomfortable. In the last package, she found a few stacks of chips and a note.

_Kellie, _

_I figure by now you're ready to see more of the island and casino. I had the dresses custom designed for you. You'll need them in the casino. Although I'm sure you know by now it's a black tie casino. _

_The chips are for you to gamble with. Keep whatever you win. Like you said, I can afford it._

_I haven't done anything about Ethan, when you're ready we'll discuss it. Ethan knows you're not in Port Charles. We've managed to throw him off so far. He's looking for you in Canada. _

_You're welcome to stay on the island as long as you like. Take whatever time you need. _

_Sonny_

**Six weeks later**

**Casino**

"I hear tonight's your last night on the island, Miss Corinthos," Rico said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Kellie," Kellie said, "I haven't used Corinthos in years."

"Maybe it's time you took your name back," Rico said, "What game does the lady favor tonight? Craps, blackjack, roulette?"

"The lady favors 5 card stud," Kellie said.

After winning quite a bit of money, Rico said, "You have incredible luck, Miss Corinthos. It's a good thing you're not staying much longer or you'd own the casino."

"We both know that's not true," Kellie said, "My father told you to let me win, didn't he?"

Rico didn't answer. "I'm right," Kellie said, "Don't worry I won't tell him I know."

"Thanks, Miss Corinthos," Rico said.

"I have an early flight tomorrow. So I'll be cashing out," Kellie said.

"I speak for the entire staff when I tell you I hope you enjoyed your stay and to come again," Rico.

"We'll see," Kellie said, "Good night, Miss Corinthos."


	34. Chapter 32

**Port Charles, Grey stone**

"Welcome back, Kellie," Max said.

"You'll wish I'd stayed gone as soon Sonny and I are in the same room," Kellie said.

"Don't you know, the entire staff has a betting pool going on?" Max asked.

"I ought to ask for a cut of the betting pool," Kellie said.

"Kellie's home," Morgan yelled from the living room.

"Looks like I have a welcoming party," Kellie said. She went into the living room. Morgan launched himself at her, hugging her legs.

"He hasn't stopped talking about you since you left," Sonny said.

"Maybe I'll have to teach his mouth a few tricks," Kellie said, prying Morgan from her legs, "I'm sure you missed my ingenious comments while I was gone. You can curse me every time, he sasses you."

"It was too much to hope that a vacation would cure that mouth of yours," Sonny said, "Don't make plans; I have dinner planned for all of us. Your sister Kristina's coming."

"I already made plans," Kellie said, "I told Luke I'd tend bar tonight."

"He's got other bartenders," Sonny said, "Call him and tell him to get one of the other bartender's to cover the shift."

"One's on vacation and the other's sick," Kellie said.

"Tell him to cover the shift himself," Sonny said.

"He's out of town," Kellie said.

"Close the bar, I don't care," Sonny said, "It's your first night home and I want us to spend it together as a family."

"Just because I took a little vacation, doesn't mean I'm going to dive into family bonding," Kellie said.

"All I'm asking for is dinner with my children," Sonny said, "I don't think that's too much to ask."

"You're asking for more than that, Sonny," Kellie said, "Nice to know the god complex is still running strong."

"Can you ever have a serious conversation?" Sonny asked.

"When it comes to discussing Ethan, yes," Kellie said. She headed upstairs.

"I'm not done here," Sonny said.

"I really don't think we want to be discussing Ethan in front of your kids," Kellie said.

"We need to discuss your attitude towards me," Sonny said.

"Hey Morgan, Michael, go to your room," Kellie said, "You won't have to listen to us argue." Morgan and Michael ran upstairs.

"You really need to start respecting me as your father," Sonny said.

"The same way you respect, Mike," Kellie said, coming back downstairs.

"Mike chose to abandon his children," Sonny said, "I couldn't abandon you when I didn't even know you existed."

"I didn't know that when I was seven years old, and being shuffled in and out of homes like the latest best seller from a library, and living in some homes where I was beaten," Kellie said, " hoping that I had a dad out there somewhere who would save me from all that. Then one day you wake up and realize, you don't have a dad to save you, he might as well be dead."

Kellie ran out, nearly running over Ric and Kristina in the process.

"Kellie's not even back five seconds and you're already at each others throats," Ric said, coming in with Kristina, "So much for a welcome back dinner."

"Can it, Ric," Sonny said,

"At least you understand why she wants nothing to do with you. Same reason you want little to do with Mike. He didn't save you as a child," Ric said.

You heard that?" Sonny said, "Kristina, go upstairs and play with your brothers." Kristina made her way upstairs.

Ric nodded, "Apparently, the island didn't soften her feelings toward you much."

"I just wanted a family dinner," Sonny said.

"You have to back off and let Kellie come to you," Ric said, "It's the only way you have any shot at a relationship with her. Think about it, Sonny." Ric left.


	35. Chapter 33

**Kelly's.**

"Welcome back," Mike said as Kellie sat at the dinner bar, "When did you get back."

"Just now," Kellie said.

"Did you go to Sonny's?" Mike asked.

Kellie nodded. "Already been there and traded themandatory verbal bullets."

"What happened this time?" Mike asked.

"I told Luke I would tend bar tonight because he's short staffed," Kellie said.

"And.." Mike said, "Do you want anything to eat?"

"BLT," Kellie said, "Sonny wanted me to back out so I could attend his "Welcome Back Kellie, Let's engage in family bonding" dinner party."

"So in other words it was three years worth of fire works shows rolled into one," Mike said.

"Only two years," Kellie said, "However in my defense, I told Luke I'd tend bar before Sonny ordered me to be graced with his presence over dinner."

"You don't strike me as the family bonding type anyway," Mike said.

"I was cured of that a long time ago," Kellie said.

"Foster system did it you?" Mike asked. Kellie shrugged. "Something else, then?" Mike asked

"I'm not answering that," Kellie said.

"Answering what?" Alexis asked, Molly in tow.

"Why I was cured of family bonding tendencies," Kellie answered. Molly climbed on Kellie's lap.

"Give it a couple years and the right guy, you'll want the dog, kids, and white picket fence," Alexis said.

Kellie rolled her eyes and focused on Molly who was grabbing for Kellie's chocolate milkshake. Kellie took the milkshake and gave Molly a sip.

"You are good with kids, Kellie," Mike said.

"Being good with kids and wanting them are two different things," Kellie said.

"Alexis, here's your order," Mike said handing it to her.

"Thanks, Mike," Alexis said, "Come on, Molly. Now thank Kellie for the milkshake."

Molly climbed off Kellie's lap. "Thank you," she said. She waved. Kellie waved back.

"Here's your BLT," Mike said. Kellie wasn't paying attention. "Earth to Kellie." Kellie snapped out of it.

"I find it very interesting that you were extremely good with Molly just now," Mike said, "Yet very withdrawn at the same time like she reminded you of something or someone." Kellie didn't answer.

"You don't have a kid stashed somewhere and that's why you hate family bonding for some reason?" Mike asked jokingly

"No," Kellie said.

"But you wanted the dog, kids, and white picket fence at one time?" Mike asked.

"I was really close to having it and things happened," Kellie said.

"So you gave up on it?" Mike said.

"Wouldn't you if you thought you were destined to spend your entire life on the run?" Kellie asked.


	36. Chapter 34

**Haunted Star**

Kellie was closing the haunted star. Jason walked up. They headed down the docks.

"I'm still a referee for you and Sonny," Jason said.

"Or you could stay out of it and just watch the fireworks," Kellie said, "I take it Sonny has already ranted about my delinquency."

"You could make an effort," Jason said.

"All I want is Ethan off my back and to leave town," Kellie said, "I see no reason to pretend I have an interest in Sonny other than what he can do about Ethan."

"At least fire less verbal bullets at each other," Jason said, "Michael and Morgan don't need to listen to it."

"I try," Kellie said, "Sonny gets on my case and my mouth takes over. Why are you here anyway?"

"I had Stan do some research on your former fiancée," Jason said.

"I told you I didn't want to know," Kellie said.

"He went to Yale. He's a defense lawyer in Miami. He actually has Roy Di Lucca, who oversees things down there for us, as a client," Jason said, "He's been seeing someone rather seriously for the last couple years."

"I should be furious with you," Kellie said.

"If I'd found out he wasn't okay," Jason said, "You'd never know I even looked into it. I didn't think you needed to live with that burden if you didn't have to."

"Thanks, I guess" Kellie said.

"You did the right thing," Jason said.

"I know," Kellie said, "Do you know if he's aware of anything that's going on here?"

"No," Jason said, "Do you want him to know?"

Kellie shook her head, "I don't want to do anything to upset his life."

"Does he know who your father is?" Jason asked.

"No," Kellie said, "I stopped using my last name when I was ten. He only knew me as Kellie Riley. Although, the staff at the island could never get that even though I told them not to call me Miss Corinthos."

"I suggest you start going by Corinthos," Jason said, "He might not ask questions if he gets wind of what's going on up here and there's less of a chance anyone connecting you to California."

"I think I'd rather go by Luke's name for me," Kellie said, "Slinger doesn't invoke a relationship to my father…I mean Sonny."

You have to swallow some pride," Jason said, "Seriously you and Sonny will be the death of me if you keep this up."

"I'll be out of town before that happens," Kellie said. She was shivering

"Where's your jacket?" Jason asked.

"I left it at the grey stone. I got used to the island weather," Kellie said. Jason put his jacket on Kellie.

"Thanks," Kellie said.

"I'll take you back to Sonny's," Jason said.

**The Greystone**

Kellie handed Jason back his jacket. "I hope everyone's asleep," She said.

"Around here, who knows?" Jason said, "I can't believe you of all people have never ridden a motorcycle before."

"They didn't offer Harley 101 at my high school," Kellie said, "And I never had the chance to learn in all my travels. It was fun"

"Thank god for that," Sonny said, "Don't ever take her riding again, Jason. The guns are bad enough."

"The god complex has awakened," Kellie said, "Will you please teach me to ride, Jason?"

"If you want to learn something, learn to shut your mouth and do what you're told," Sonny said, "It's safer."

"And riding a quad, isn't?" Kellie said, referring to Michael's ATV.

"I'll teach you as long as you actually want to learn," Jason said, "If you just want to learn to spite Sonny, I won't."

"I really want to learn," Kellie said, "And if Sonny doesn't like it, it's a bonus."

"Kellie, go to your room," Sonny said, "I need to discuss some things with Jason."

"I was headed there anyway," Kellie said, "Jason, thanks again for getting me that information."

"You're welcome," Jason said. Kellie headed upstairs.

"What information?" Sonny asked.

"It's something Kellie and no one else needed to know," Jason said.

"Jason, what did Kellie want to know?" Sonny asked, "I don't like people keeping secrets from me."

"It is none of your business, Sonny," Jason said.

"Dammit, Jason," Sonny yelled, "Don't do this to me. If there's something about Ethan I need to know, you need to tell me."

"Sonny, it has nothing to do with Ethan," Jason said, "Kellie carries a lot of guilt for various things and I just helped her unload some of it."

"Jason, I don't like being left in the dark," Sonny said.

"If you want to know ask Kellie," Jason said, "She won't tell you and you'll just start the next round with her."

"I'm her father. I have a right to know," Sonny said.

"Sonny, you have to let this go," Jason said, "Look, Kellie, has lost a lot more than any one could ever imagine and those loses are something she has to deal with in her own time and own way."

"Well, you're not going to teach her to ride motorcycles," Sonny said.

"Aside from the Haunted Star, Kellie doesn't have a whole lot of activities to keep her busy," Jason said, "The bike lessons will give her something to do and keep you two in separate corners longer."

"If she'd keep her mouth shut, we'd get along fine," Sonny said.

"Well, she won't and the less I have to referee you two the better," Jason said, "You and Kellie come down to the warehouse tomorrow and we'll start working out a plan."


	37. Chapter 35

**Grey stone**

**A few days later**

Stan walked in.

"Sonny, I have some information on Kellie we missed the first time," Stan said, "I don't know if its something that needs to be looked into further. It might be easier to ask Kellie first."

Stan handed Sonny the file.

"What is it?" Sonny asked.

"Kellie was pregnant before Ethan raped her. I found the diagnosis from the day she was kidnapped. I haven't found anything as what happened with the pregnancy," Stan said.

"Kellie's at work," Sonny said, "Let me check the stuff Luke gave us."

Sonny looked through the file. Sonny handed it Stan, "The bastard."

"That's sick," Stan said, "She miscarried when he kidnapped her."

"Who was the father?" Sonny asked.

Stan shook his head, "Haven't gotten that far."

"I hate that she's already experienced the loss of a child. But she was too young, maybe it was for the best," Sonny said.

Kellie walked into the living room as Sonny said that. She attacked him. "Don't ever talk about my child like that again." She was pounding her fists against Sonny as he tried to calm her down. "I hate you"

Kellie started crying. Sonny was able to grab her arms and stop them from hitting him. He pulled Kellie in and hugged her. Stan quietly made his way out.

"Make me understand, Kellie," Sonny said. He moved himself and Kellie to the couch. Kellie continued crying.

"I was engaged," Kellie said.

"To who?" Sonny asked, "It wasn't Ethan, was it?"

"No, someone else," Kellie said, "A month before graduation I found out I was pregnant. On the way back from the doctor, Ethan kidnapped me." Kellie paused. "He had me chained to a bed. He sedated me between… He'd beat me. I started having cramps. I knew I was losing my baby and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it." Kellie cried harder.

"I couldn't protect my child, Daddy," Kellie sobbed.

"You did everything you could, sweetheart," Sonny said, "What happened with your fiancée?"

"I broke up with him," Kellie said, "I made it a nasty breakup so Ethan wouldn't use him as leverage against me. It wasn't hard; we were already having problems because of the rape. I couldn't talk to him about it or our child. He didn't know before I lost the baby and I couldn't rip his heart out like that after the fact."

"I promise you sweetheart that Ethan will pay for what he did to you," Sonny said, "And your child."

"Does it ever stop hurting?" Kellie asked.

"Not completely," Sonny said.

Awhile later, Jason walked in to find Kellie curled up asleep against Sonny.

"Did hell freeze over?" Jason asked.

"It'll thaw out tomorrow," Sonny said, "Look at the files." Jason flipped to the marked pages.

"He took everything from her didn't he?" Jason said, "Did you confront her?"

"I made an insensitive remark about her being too young to have a baby," Sonny said, "She overheard and just fell apart. I'm gonna kill the bastard for hurting her like that."

"How much did she tell you Sonny?" Jason asked.

"Everything, even about her fiancée at the time," Sonny said.

"Kellie has the engagement ring," Jason said, "I saw it and asked her about it. She didn't tell me about the baby."

"We should look into what happened to Kellie's fiancée," Sonny started to say.

"I already looked into it. She knows she did the right thing," Jason said, "She didn't want me to look, but I did anyway."

"That was information she was thanking you for the other night," Sonny said.

Jason nodded.

"Go home, Jason, Spend some time with Sam," Sonny said. He got up and laid Kellie down on the couch.

"Are you going to put her in bed?" Jason asked.

Sonny grabbed a blanket and put it over Kellie.

"Nah, I don't want to wake her up," Sonny said.


	38. Chapter 36

**The next morning**

Kellie woke up, slightly startled to find herself on the couch. She heard someone in the kitchen. Sonny was making breakfast.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes," Sonny said, "There's orange juice in the fridge if you want some."

Kellie poured her self some orange juice. She sat at the table vacantly staring into space.

Sonny dished up breakfast on a plate.

"Dammit," Kellie said. She was crying.

Sonny set the plate down and walked over to Kellie. She leaned against him.

"It's okay. Let it out," Sonny said, "You never really got to grieve for your son or daughter, did you?"

Kellie shrugged. "I just want the hurt to stop," she said.

"That's all you ever wanted, wasn't it?" Sonny asked, "The family you didn't have growing up."

"Well, you can't have everything you want," Kellie said, backing away from Sonny and drying her tears.

"You're breakfast is getting cold," Sonny said, "I'll call Michael, Morgan, and Kristina down."

"I'll take it upstairs," Kellie said, "I can't..I always thought that if my child had lived, I've always thought it would have been a little girl. Don't ask me why. Kristina and Molly to some extent remind me of…I don't really know if I can handle being around her right now."

Sonny nodded and handed Kellie her plate. She went upstairs.


	39. Chapter 37

**The Warehouse**

"I've been thinking about this and as much I want to kill in Ethan in cold blood," Kellie said, "Dismantling his organization and putting him in prison is probably a better way to go."

"We are not working with Durant," Sonny said.

"Ethan could still get to you from behind bars," Jason said, "Besides we don't have anything on him."

"I have a few things I picked up on the run," Kellie said, "To make sure the coffin stays closed, we set him up."

"I'm allowing you to involve yourself that deep in my organization to pull it off," Sonny said, "We'll hire someone to take care of Ethan for good. You don't have to be involved."

"Ethan dies or disappears, who do you think Durant will come after first," Kellie said, "No one is going to prison for his death on my watch."

"Your plan leaves it open for Ethan to come after you in the future," Jason said.

"Do I have to spell this out?" Kellie said, "Ethan will not go down with out a fight. We set up a meeting with Ethan. We use Devin to feed Ethan false information on the layout and where our people are located. We have the cops on hand to arrest Ethan once he falls for the set up."

"He's still alive," Sonny said, "I don't understand why you'd let him live after what he did to you?"

"Take the advice you always give me about shutting up and listening," Kellie said, "I'm not finished."

"If you think I'm working with Durant and letting you that deep into the business," Sonny said, "You're delusional. I will not have my child plotting elaborate set ups and endangering herself."

"I have to see this through," Kellie said, "As for danger, trouble and all of that, you keep forgetting it seems to be permanently listed on my business card just like god complex is on yours."

"Enough," Jason said, "We're never going to get anything planned if you two don't let go of each others throats. You're banking on a shoot out. If the cops are involved it will be harder for them to arrest us when they'll be just as guilty."

"Durant will find a way to take us down to," Sonny said.

"Not if we stay clean," Kellie said, "As long as we don't agree to anything illegal. Plus, Ethan's business goes the way of the dinosaurs. Less chance of retaliation."

"It's too messy," Sonny said, "I won't allow it. I'll hire the hitman. Ethan will be taken care of. Your hands are clean, Kellie. Don't bother arguing with me. I've made up my mind."

"Do you like arguing with me?" Kellie asked, "It must be the only reason that you would keep giving me ultimatums when you know it just sets my mouth on automatic."

"That's it," Jason said, "This is discussion is over until you two can stop antagonizing each other."

"Kellie needs to let me handle this," Sonny said, "Problem solved.

"You know that won't happen," Jason said, "For now, you two can go to your separate corners. We'll discuss Ethan when I don't have to referee the two of you."

"You are giving mob boy hazard pay for this, right?" Kellie said.

"Would you just shut up?" Sonny said, "Wait first, tell me how your mouth became, never mind I'll be sorry I asked. Jason, keep her mouth out of my hearing range." Sonny left.


	40. Chapter 38

**_Author's note:_** I had not thought to write a chapter on Jason teaching Kellie to ride a motorcycle. So thanks to Fortunetellers Melody for the idea to write this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Kellie and Jason watched as Sonny.

"He finally got the hint," Kellie said, "His timing's off, but he got the hint to leave me alone."

"You're proud of that?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Kellie said, "Don't tell me I should be ashamed. It's rare that something actually goes right for me these days. I'll take what I can get."

"What is it going to take for you stop antagonizing Sonny?" Jason said, rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache."

"We could start with some bike lessons," Kellie said.

"Right now?" Jason asked.

"I could always go after Sonny, start the next round, and put you in the middle again," Kellie said.

"Good point," Jason said, "Let's go."

**A rarely used stretch of road outside of Port Charles**

"You remember what I told you on the way here?" Jason asked.

Kellie nodded.

"I'll let you try it by yourself," Jason said.

Kellie started the motorcycle slowly after going a few feet she picked up speed. Kellie continued to pick up speed to point where she struggled to maintain control of the motorcycle. The road curved slightly. Kellie went to turn, but ended up going off the road.

Jason was running toward Kellie. It looked as if Kellie would spin out. With some effort, Kellie managed to keep the bike upright and bring it to a stop.

"Get off the bike, Kellie," Jason said, "Wouldn't common sense dictate you don't ride the bike at a speed faster than you can control it?"

"I may have run the bike off the road, but I still had control," Kellie said, getting off.

"If your idea of control is steering back and forth constantly because you keep over correcting," Jason said, grabbing the bike from Kellie and moving it back toward the road.

"Let me try again," Kellie said, following him.

"There is no way I'm letting you ride my motorcycle by yourself again today," Jason said, getting on the bike, "Now get on the bike. Do you have to work for Luke tonight?"

"Yes," Kellie said.

"I'll drop you off there then," Jason said, "What are you waiting for?" Kellie still hadn't gotten on the bike.

"I want to drive," Kellie said.

"I guess you're walking then," Jason said, starting the motorcycle.

Kellie looked at Jason, debating whether he was serious or not. She climbed on the back of the bike.


	41. Chapter 39

**The Haunted Star**

Jason followed Kellie into the casino.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to find a way to antagonize Sonny from work?" Kellie said, "It's not like I have the ability to telepathically start an argument with him."

"You still need a guard," Jason said, "Right now you're stuck with me."

"What am I a two-year-old?" Kellie asked.

"You act like it sometimes," Jason said.

"You have to drink or gamble to stay, Luke's rules," Kellie said, "The place isn't open yet, mob boy. So scram."

Jason didn't answer.

"Alright," Kellie said, handing Jason a beer, "What's your story? You seem to know almost everything about me. How did you end up in the orbit of the god complex?"

"I thought the bar wasn't open," Jason said, looking at the beer.

"It's not, this one's on me," Kellie said, "Consider it hazard pay. So you were in some kind of accident that wiped your memory clean. You went from golden child to mob boy."

"Why do you want to know?" Jason asked.

"You've taken my side against Sonny several times," Kellie said, "I'm just trying to figure out why."

"You need my life story to do that?" Jason asked.

"I could just ask why," Kellie said, "But I tend to get more realistic answers with people's history then if they tell. Words don't exactly mean anything to me; a hazard of being on the run for so long. I had to refine my people reading skills."

"I lost my memory and had to start over, end of story," Jason said, "Not that interesting."

"So you woke up and decided I want to work for Sonny Corinthos," Kellie said, "That thought just came into your head like a light bulb."

"Will you shut up about it if I give you the cliff notes version?" Jason asked.

"Temporarily,' Kellie said.

"I'll have to settle for that. The Quartermaines expected me to become who I was before the accident, some one I wasn't any more," Jason said, "I met Sonny and he didn't have any expectations of who I should be."

Kellie burst out laughing.

"You asked and now you're laughing at me," Jason said.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Sonny Corinthos?" Kellie asked, still laughing, "The same Sonny Corinthos who seems to expect me to put down the guns and start playing dress-up?"

"You're also his daughter," Jason said, "no matter how much you want to gloss over that little fact."

"From what I can tell, you didn't exactly appreciate your parents telling you who you should be," Kellie said, "So where do you get off using parental rights as an excuse for my father?"

"She's got you beat there," Luke said, coming in, "You realize that beer is coming out of your tips, Slinger."

"No, Luke, I thought it would come out of your profits," Kellie said, sarcastically, "Time to scram, mob boy. Security just walked in the door. You don't have to guard me now. Besides you'll scare the customers."

"And you don't?" Jason asked.

"Luke has no flashing guns rule," Kellie said, "Now go see if you can talk some sense into Sonny."

"How do you know I don't agree with Sonny?" Jason asked.

"Because if you did, you would have been trying to persuade me toagree with his plan already," Kellie said.

"You have few kinks to work out," Jason said, "But I wouldn't throw it out of consideration."

"Either drink or gamble," Luke yelled from the back, "Or Kellie will have security here throw you out."

"Mob boy was just leaving," Kellie said.

"Would you stop calling me mob boy?" Jason said, heading out.

"Why would I do that when it irritates you so much?" Kellie said.


	42. Chapter 40

**Greystone**

"Were you able to talk some sense into Kellie?" Sonny asked as Jason walked in.

"We really didn't talk about Ethan," Jason said.

"She won't listen to me," Sonny said, "You have a better chance of getting her to listen than me."

"I'm not entirely sure she's wrong," Jason said, "I think we should look into her idea little further"

"I am not hearing this," Sonny said, "I know I said I'd let her be involved before. But I cannot in good conscience, let her handle this. Not this way."

"Just killing Ethan leaves us open to retaliation from his organization," Jason said, "Kellie's plan takes out Ethan and the organization. Whoever takes over may not be happy with just coming after our territory. He may want to take over everyone else's territory. You think the other bosses will be forgiving if killing Ethan makes them vulnerable to attack?"

"I don't want Kellie involved," Sonny said.

"She's already involved," Jason said, "That's a done deal. If Kellie wasn't your daughter, would you consider her plan?"

"We're not dealing in hypotheticals here, Jason," Sonny said, "The reality is she is my daughter and I don't want her involved."

"Stop thinking like a father and start thinking like a businessman, Sonny," Jason said, "You're not focusing on all aspects of the situation. Kellie has information and connections that we don't have. She also knows Ethan better than any of us."

"She can consult," Sonny said, "But actually doing anything is another story."

"Kellie doesn't follow your orders," Jason said, "I wouldn't expect her start now. She'll find a way to be involved whether you like it or not. In that case, we won't know what she's up to. If we all work together, we'll know what she's up to and can keep her safer."

"She's enough like me as it is without adding thinking like us into the mix," Sonny said.

"It bothers you that Kellie is as calculating and cool as she is when it comes to the business," Jason said, "If she wasn't, who knows what Ethan would have done with her by now."

"I can't watch her shrug off things that make most people flinch," Sonny said.

"You're asking her be someone she's not," Jason said, "Kellie was asking me how I ended up working for you. When I told her it was because you didn't have expectations of who I should be after the accident, unlike the Quartermaines, she got a pretty good laugh out of that. She could make that Sonny Corinthos fit with the Sonny Corinthos who constantly expects her to do things that are out of character for her."

"I'm her father, not yours," Sonny said.

"I told her that," Jason said, "And she pointed out that I didn't appreciate my parents forcing who they thought I should be on me either. Just think about it, Sonny."

Sonny was silent.

"Would it help if you didn't have much to do with the planning," Jason asked, "Leave everything to Kellie and I. If we need you, we'll let you know."

Sonny thought about it. "You're like a brother to me," Sonny said, "And the only person who doesn't have a personal stake in this. You're probably seeing things clearer than Kellie or I. You're in charge, but if there's a problem, you have to come to me."

"It goes without saying," Jason said, starting to leave.

"Jason, I am trusting you with my daughter's life," Sonny said, "Don't mess this up."


	43. Chapter 41

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Kellie was hanging around the docks. Devin walked up.

"Follow me," Kellie said. They went into to Sonny's warehouse where Jason and several men, armed with guns, were waiting.

"What's this about?" Devin asked.

"How much can you stomach blood?" Kellie asked.

"Nothing could be worse than California," Devin said.

"You obviously don't know me very well," Kellie said, "The more blood the better."

"What do you need from me?" Devin asked.

"Tomorrow night Ethan will be at the warehouse to discuss business with Sonny," Kellie said, "You will pretend to be labor for a shipment. Be ready to help out if Ethan doesn't see things our way."

"I've got your back Kellie," Devin said, "But where will you be?"

"Turning over evidence against Ethan's business to Durant." Kellie said

"Why would Durant help you?" Devin asked, "He hates your father with a passion."

"Well, considering what Ethan did to his grandson, I'm sure Durant will work with me," Kellie said, "Especially considering the publicity this will bring him."

"What else do I need to know?" Devin asked.

"We're going over everyone's positions and what they're supposed to do," Kellie said, "I want you to know where Sonny's men are in case you need help."

"You feel confident about everything?" Kellie asked, after going over the plans.

Devin nodded, "I got everything."

"In case I don't get the chance to thank you," Kellie said, "Thank you. I appreciate everything you've done for me."

"You're welcome," Devin said, "I have some things to take care of. I'll see you around." Devin left.

"You're sure he'll tell Ethan everything you just told him," Jason asked.

"Yes," Kellie said, "On the off chance that he doesn't it won't matter. Now let's go over the real plans for tomorrow."


	44. Chapter 42

"I want nothing to with the spawn of low-life criminals," Durant said as Kellie walked into his office.

"Well, you don't get a choice," Kellie said, sitting down. She threw a folder on Durant's desk.

"What's this?" Durant asked.

"All the information you need to take down Ethan Esoterra and his business," Kellie said.

"Where did you get it?" Durant asked.

"Bits and pieces I've collected while on the run," Kellie said, "Some I've collected here in Port Charles. It's enough to start an investigation and not taint the trial."

"What do you get out of this?" Durant asked.

"A life, whatever that is," Kellie said, "I can help you speed things up. But you have to work with me and Corinthos's men."

"I will not work with criminals," Durant said, "Unless this ends with your father behind bars."

"I don't consider Corinthos my father," Kellie said, "I have no family loyalties to Corinthos. However, I owe him enough to not put him in prison."

"Corinthos is part of the package or no deal," Durant said.

"I don't have enough information on Corinthos to give you to put him away," Kellie said, "I know your sole purpose in life is putting my sperm donor behind bars, but I really thought you were smart enough to know a good deal when you see one. Besides, I would think you'd want Ethan behind bars considering he stabbed your grandson."

"If you just left town, my grandsons might be safer," Durant said.

"There's no guarantee, he won't go after them anyway," Kellie said.

"Why does Corinthos have to be involved at all?" Durant asked, "Why not just use law enforcement?"

"Ethan tends to be above the law," Kellie said, "The faster we take down Ethan, the safer everyone is." Kellie hesitated for a minute. She handed Durant another file. "This has information on everything he's done to me and how he got off."

"I'm still not convinced," Durant said.

"You'll come out of this completely clean and with credit for taking down one of the most notorious criminals known internationally," Kellie said.

"What's the plan?" Durant asked.

"Ethan and Corinthos are having a meeting tomorrow night at the coffee warehouse to discuss a business arrangement," Kellie said, "You need to send two teams of men, one to Ethan's base of operations and one to Corinthos's warehouse. Ethan typically deals in drug trafficking and arms dealing. I'm assuming he wants use of the docks to run drugs through. You come in time to bust Ethan for attempting to make that deal."

"What about Corinthos?" Durant asked.

"You know Corinthos doesn't deal in drugs," Kellie said, "Last time I checked, it wasn't illegal for meetings to occur. As long as Corinthos doesn't agree to the drug deal, he's in the clear."

"What makes you think Corinthos will be willing to work with me?" Durant asked.

"I may not accept him as my father, but to him I'm still his daughter," Kellie said, "He will work with you for my sake. I'm calling the shots here and no one else."

"The great Sonny Corinthos handing power over to a mere girl," Durant said, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"My mouth is an effective weapon when the occasion calls for it," Kellie said, "He hates that I have any involvement in this at all."

"You're smarter than he is," Durant said, "I'll give you credit for that. He'd never involve me in the take down of any enemy."

"The law can be useful," Kellie said, "It depends on the people enacting it."

"What else do I need to know?" Durant asked.

"Your two teams need to consist of people not located in Port Charles," Kellie said, "Less chance of anyone having already been bought off by Ethan. I know you have FBI contacts. One of our men is PI, who works for Ethan. Our plans for him included giving Ethan a false layout and plan. As far as he knows we don't know he's working for Ethan." Kellie said.

"What about Ethan's side?" Durant asked.

"We don't know," Kellie said, "But between Corinthos's men and your team, I think we'll outnumber him. Here's a copy of where you should cover the warehouse from."She handed him another file.

"Are you expecting this to be bloody," Durant asked.

Kellie nodded. "If anyone asks, you were pressuring me for information on Sonny and Ethan. I didn't comply. When everything starts tomorrow, you and I meet here where I am supposed to be turning over evidence. We'll be here and then make our way to the warehouse."

"What happens when this is over," Durant asked.

"I leave town," Kellie said, "and you are free to continue whatever war you and Corinthos have going on."

"I'll do it," Durant said.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," Kellie said. She headed out of his office. "If you cross me, Corinthos will be the least of your problems." She opened the door, "Leave me out of your war with Corinthos," she yelled, "I want nothing to do with it."

"Well, when I arrest your father, I'll be smiling when I arrest you as an accessory," Durant said, "I suggest you turn your father into the authorities to save your self."

"Nothing will save me as long as Ethan's around," Kellie replied.

"Come on Kellie," Ric said, "You and Durant are as lethal as gasoline and matches." He dragged her out of the station.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about?" Ric asked.

"Durant wanted to use me to get to Sonny," Kellie said.

"You don't hate Sonny enough to put him in a cell then," Ric asked.

"I may not acknowledge him as my father," Kellie said, "But I have no need or reason to put him in a cell."

"Are you going soft on my brother?" Ric asked.

"We've managed to reach an understanding of sorts," Kellie said, "What that is I don't know."

"Why don't you come over for dinner?" Ric said, "You look like you could use a chance to unwind."

"And get away from the Godfather Compound," Kellie said.

"So you'll come?" Ric asked.

"Sure," Kellie said, "I need to talk to you and Alexis anyway."

"About what," Ric asked.

"Some nasty stuff is about to go down," Kellie said, "I'm having extra security put on Molly and Kristina."

"You mean Sonny is," Ric said.

"No I am," Kellie said, "Sonny underestimates a lot of things about this situation. He's in a denial about a lot. Sonny isn't calling the shots here. I am with Jason's help."

"Sonny's not too happy about that," Ric said.

"Well, he understands that I have to do this," Kellie said, "That's all I can ask."

"Well, thanks for looking out for Molly and Kristina then," Ric said, "I wish you could find another way to.."

"I can't Uncle Ric," Kellie said, "The best I can do is keep innocent children from being caught in the crossfire."

"Did a child suffer in this cat and mouse game once before," Ric asked, "Your compassion for children seems to be overshadowed by a sadness when you're around them."

Kellie hesitated and then said, "I miscarried because of Ethan. Please don't ask for the details."

"Losing a child is painful," Ric said, "Unfortunately, I can tell you that from experience. He really did take everything from you."

"Well, what's done is done," Kellie said.


	45. Chapter 43

**At Ric and Alexis's place**

"I know it's none of my business," Ric said while Alexis put the girls to bed, "But was Ethan the father?"

Kellie laughed, "Sonny asked the same thing. No, Ethan wasn't the father. It was someone I loved enough to let him go." Kellie tried not to cry, but some tears escaped.

"You lost your baby when Ethan kidnapped you, right?" Ric asked. Kellie nodded. "Dare I ask how my brother found out?"

"Stan," Kellie said, "I walked in on them discussing it. Sonny made a comment about how I was too young to be a mother and I tried to beat the crap out of him and broke down in tears, embarrassingly enough."

"Is everything alright?" Alexis asked.

"Ric can explain it to you later," Kellie said, "I'm going to go. I mentioned this to Ric already, but I'm having extra security put on Kristina and Molly starting tomorrow."

"The big showdown," Alexis asked, "What about Sam?"

"There's extra guards on her too," Kellie said.

"Are sure you want to go back to Sonny's like this," Ric asked, "The last thing either of you two needs is to start World War III. You're already emotionally agitated. There's no sense making it worse."

"You can stay in the guest bedroom," Alexis said, "Ric will let Sonny know you're staying here."

"I don't want to inconvenience you," Kellie said.

"Nonsense," Alexis said.

"Okay," Kellie said, "Let Jason know where I am too."

"Jason," Alexis asked.

"Sonny has very little to do with this except for what I tell him," Kellie said, "Jason been doing most of the planning with me. Strangely enough I actually trust him."

"You want to gag just saying that," Ric said.

"Yes," Kellie said, "To trust someone to have my back is a new concept for me"

"Do you need anything from us?" Ric asked.

"Just be ready to defend Sonny, in case Durant tries any funny business," Kellie said.

"Durant? Why would he be involved?" Alexis asked.

"You'll understand later," Kellie said, "Where's the guest room?" Alexis showed Kellie to the guest room while Ric called Sonny.

"What do you want, Ric?" Sonny asked.

"I'm just letting you know Kellie's crashing at my place for the night," Ric said.

"Send her home," Sonny said.

"She's on edge emotionally and really wasn't up for World War III if you rubbed her the wrong way," Ric said.

"I knew Durant would upset her," Sonny said.

"That's not it," Ric said, "She came to talk to Alexis and I about extra security for the girls. It was bringing up a lot of painful memories for her."

"She told you about the child she lost," Sonny asked.

"Yeah," Ric said, "I know you have issues with letting her handle this and I think both of you need to remain in your separate corners until this is over. So both of you can do what needs to be done."

"Thanks for looking out for Kellie," Sonny said and hung up


	46. Chapter 44

**On the docks**

**The next day**

"Here's everything you need to know about the meeting with Corinthos," Devin said, handing Ethan the paperwork.

"You're sure no one knows you work for me," Ethan asked.

"Absolutely positive," Devin said, "Everything you need to know about where the men will be."

"What about Kellie?" Ethan asked, "Where will she be?"

"Apparently turning over evidence against you to John Durant," Devin said.

"What does she have on me?" Ethan asked.

"She didn't say," Devin said.

"In other words, nothing," Ethan said, "She's bluffing. She'll be there. No one's supposed to realize she's there because she's not supposed to be. This is her disobeying Daddy Corinthos's orders. Corinthos won't stand for his child to be involved and Kellie can't let someone else have total control of this. Besides, Corinthos would never work with Durant. I assume you're part of the Corinthos contingent."

Devin nodded, "Posing as labor."

"When the shooting starts, shoot at everyone but Kellie," Ethan said, "She is mine."

**The Haunted Star**

"You don't have a shift tonight, Slinger," Luke said, "What brings you here"

"After tonight, I don't plan on sticking around Port UpChuck as you call it," Kellie said, "I thought I'd let you know."

"Time for the reign of Ethan's terror to come to an end," Luke said.

"That's the plan," Kellie said.

"You planned this. All you needed was the resources," Luke said, "You'll succeed, Slinger."

"Well, nothing's worked before," Kellie said, "I'm not holding my breathe."

"At least you're on your toes," Luke said, "A little more confidence in yourself would go a long way though."

Kellie said, "Thanks for everything."

"I had to keep my favorite bartender happy," Luke said.

"Favorite because I bring in money on the booze end of things," Kellie said, "but seriously thanks."

"I'll do you one last favor, although it may not really be a favor," Luke said, "An old buddy of mine, Robert Scorpio, likes what he's heard of you so far. He's particularly fascinated with your refusal to bow down at the Alter of Corinthos.If you get bored, he'd meet with you about doing some investigative work if you could call it that for organizations that aren't supposed to exist. Here's his number."

Luke scribbled it on a piece of paper.

"I've had enough of the cloak and dagger for awhile," Kellie said.

"Slinger, deep down some part of you likes it," Luke said, "You have a good head for this stuff. After things settle down, you'll be aching for the adventure. And anytime you want to tend bar for me, feel free."

Kellie took the number and left without a word.

**Kelly's**

"How are you and Sonny getting along?" Mike asked as Kellie walked in.

"He stopped threatening to muzzle me," Kellie said, "He must be getting used to the constant barrage of insults."

"You want something to eat?" Mike asked.

Kellie shook her head. "I just came to by to let you know by tomorrow, I'll be far away from Port Charles."

"Time for Ethan's to disappear from your life?" Mike asked.

"I hope so," Kellie said.

"You could stick around," Mike said, "You don't have to stay with Sonny."

"I can't, Mike," Kellie said, "The idea that I might finally have a life without Ethan shadowing me, I can't even comprehend. I'll have to figure out who I am because I won't know who I am when this is done. I won't be able to figure out who I am when Sonny and others are deciding who I should be."

"Promise, a sentimental old man that you'll send me a postcard every once in awhile," Mike said.

"I'll try," Kellie said, "Don't tell Sonny because I'm sure he'd track me down without hesitation."

"If you need a place to crash here in Port Charles, I can arrange that too," Mike said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Kellie said. She turned to leave.

"Kellie," Mike said, tears in his eyes "I know you've been quite adamant about the whole family bonding thing, but I can't help but think of you as my granddaughter. I just want you to know if you ever decide you need family you've got family here."

Kellie walked toward Mike and hugged him, "Thank you." Then Kellie left.

Bobbie walked out, "You okay Mike?"

"I'm gonna miss her," Mike said, "She's leaving town."

"But you let her know she could come back," Bobbie said, "You gave what she needs most, the ability to come and go as she pleases."

"I know," Mike said.

"I have a feeling she'll be back," Bobbie said, "Eventually, she'll have to make peace with this part of her past."


	47. Chapter 45

**The warehouse**

"The only way this meeting ends is with you giving me unlimited access to your docks, no questions asked," Ethan said.

"They are my docks," Sonny said, "What do you plan on transporting through them?"

"That's my business not yours," Ethan said.

"We're gonna be here for awhile aren't we?" Sonny said.

* * *

"Are your men in place?" Kellie asked at the PCPD 

"Ready to go per your orders," Durant said, "The first team is at Ethan's place now. The second team is getting in place around the warehouse as we speak."

"Let's go then," Kellie said.

* * *

"I'll tell you what I'm running through your docks in exchange for something," Ethan said, "Kellie." 

Sonny was silent.

Jason was in another room, "Agree to it for now." He said into the mic hooked to a piece in Sonny's ear.

"You have to promise me I get to see Kellie on a regular basis," Sonny said.

"Bring her to me," Ethan said.

Kellie had Durant wait with his men. She walked up to Jason.

"He wants you in exchange for telling Sonny what he wants to run through the docks," Jason said, "He wants you in his possession first."

"I have to go in," Kellie said, "We knew this might happen."

Kellie's cell phone rang. She answered it. "Shit."

"What happened?" Jason asked.

"Tell Durant to getover here," Kellie said.

Durant joined Jason and Kellie.

"Ethan bought off one of the guards," Kellie said, "He tried to kidnap Kristina. Luckily one of the other guards realized what was happening and stopped it."

Kellie entered the meeting.

"Don't agree to anything Corinthos," Kellie said, "I guess I was right, you were going to sell me out father or not."

"Say the word Corinthos, I'll make sure she's not a problem for you," Ethan said.

"I told you to stay home, Kellie," Sonny said, "You're not supposed to be here."

"In case you'd forgotten, I don't obey the god complex," Kellie said, "Get out of here old man. You're not in a position to make deals by trading me for a profit anyway."

"Kellie, I'll handle this," Sonny said.

"I thought you didn't deal in drugs, Corinthos," Kellie said, "That is what you and Ethan are discussing, running drugs through here."

"He wasn't supposed know I want to run drugs through the docks," Ethan said, "No matter, I still have one card up my sleeve."

"You mean Kristina," Kellie said, "I enjoy bursting your bubble. Your plan to kidnap her failed. The guard you paid off is singing like a bird."

"Well, I guess we're all gonna die then aren't we," Ethan said, "Except for you and me, Kellie baby. I'll take you to get married, go on our honeymoon and have a baby making spree."

Ethan's men and Sonny's men all raised their guns.

"You really need to consider therapy," Kellie said, "Because you're delusional. It'll be kind of hard to force me marry you when you're in jail and your organization is in shambles."

"You have nothing," Ethan said, "Fire on my command."

Durant and his men burst in, along with more of Sonny's men. "Ethan Esoterra, you are under arrest for drug trafficking, attempted kidnapping, attempted sexual assault, attempted murder, and conspiracy."

"I don't think so," Ethan said, "Did she inform of you of this part of the plan, Devin?"

"No, I didn't," Kellie said, "I was banking on the fact that your lackey here would report our plans to you."

"You said she didn't know you were working for me?" Ethan said.

"I didn't know she knew," Devin said.

"You have nothing on me," Ethan said, "The charges will be dropped."

"You've been sloppy, Ethan," Kellie said, "I've collected evidence against your organization for years. In fact the feds should be raiding your place as we speak."

"Leave everyone but me and Kellie for dead," Ethan said, "I'll teach you what it means to play with the big boys."

Gunfire erupted. Devin went down immediately. One of Ethan's men aimed for Sonny. Kellie took him out. Ethan lunged for Kellie. Sonny and Jason fired at the same time, and merely grazed him. Kellie ducked as bullets flew. Ethan was on top of her. He knocked her gun out of her hand. Kellie rolled him over.

"If I recall correctly, you weren't a big boy at all," Kellie said, "Of course I was sedated, but I don't think I imagined that."

Ethan rolled her back over slapping her in the process. He attempted to rip her pants off. He grabbed a gun ready to shoot her between the legs. "If I can't have you I'll make sure no man again ever will." Jason, Sonny, and Durant all raised their guns along with Sonny's men.

"If you shoot me, I'll make sure Kellie dies with me," Ethan said.

Devin unnoticed raised his gun and shot Ethan.

Ethan slumped forward. Kellie shoved him off her as the remaining few of Ethan's men attempted to finish the job of killing every one. A bullet hit Kellie across the top of her shoulder. She grabbed a gun and continued shooting. Within seconds, the rest of Ethan's men went down. A few of Durant and Sonny's men had sustained a few minor injuries, but nothing lethal.

Kellie made her way over to Ethan. She checked his pulse. "He's dead," she said.

"You should go to the hospital have someone look at you shoulder," Sonny said.

Kellie ignored him and went over to Devin.

"When it counted you came through for me," Kellie said.

"It seemed like the least I could do considering all I did to help him find you," Devin said, "How long have you known?"

"Almost since the beginning," Kellie said.

"Would you tell my mom I love her and I'm sorry," Devin asked, barely whispering.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Kellie said. Devin died.

"Let's get you out of here," Sonny said, "You should go to the hospital."

"He's right," Durant said, "That wound isn't quite the graze you're trying to make it out to be."

"No funny business, Durant," Kellie said.

"I'm gonna have enough to deal with," Durant said, "Without making a case that doesn't exist against Corinthos. If the criminal element has to exist, you ought to let her run your organization."

"I want far away from the god and his realm," Kellie said.

"Smart girl. You realize after this is over, I'll be back to making your life hell, Corinthos," Durant said.

"You mean I'll make yours hell," Sonny said.

"Go get your daughter some medical attention," Durant said, "Oh wait she doesn't like being referred to as that."

"Go away, Durant," Sonny said.


	48. Chapter 46

Kellie's bullet wound required minor surgery. While coming out of the anesthesia, Kellie finds herself on a beach. She saw two figures making their way toward her. The taller one is blond with blue eyes. The other figure was a four year old girl, with brown eyes and brown hair.

"Mom," Kellie said, "Am I dead? I didn't think my bullet wound was that serious."

"Yes it's me, baby" Hailey said, "No, you're not dead. However the powers that be figured you could use some divine intervention." The little girl made drawings in the sand.

"Isn't it five years too late?" Kellie asked.

Hailey shrugged. "You carry a lot of baggage. You also don't let people in easily."

"What was your first hint," Kellie said, "Every person I ever got close to was taken away from me. I've spent the last five years on the run. I still can't believe that its over."

"Some of that's my fault, baby," Hailey said, "I didn't try to take care of you properly. I made selfish choices because I was too proud to ask for help. Eventually I was so far gone, I couldn't ask for help. You suffered for it."

"You and the unseen puppet masters care now, why?" Kellie asked, "Why not just stop Ethan from doing the things he did in the first place?"

"Everyone has free will," Hailey said, "To prevent people from making those choices would infringe on that free will. All we can simply do is provide information and insight to a person, but the choices are theirs."

"What great wisdom am I unlucky enough to have bestowed upon me," Kellie said.

"Mommy, come see my sand drawing," the little girl said.

Kellie whipped around actually paying attention to the child for the first time. "Is she..?" Kellie started to ask.

"Yes, she's your daughter," Hailey said.

"Can I…?" Kellie asked. Hailey nodded.

Kellie kneeled next to the little girl, crying. "It's beautiful sweetheart," Kellie said, "I know this must sound funny, but do you have a name?"

"Erin Adela," the little girl replied, "You draw a picture, Mommy."

"What do you want me to draw?" Kellie asked.

"A horse," Erin said. Kellie started drawing a horse.

"Adela is your grandmother's name," Hailey said, "On your father's side. I would have given it to her as a first name, but Adela wouldn't have it."

"Why bring me here to see my daughter knowing I have to go back without her," Kellie asked.

"To help you heal and to see that there is good in the world," Hailey said, "Don't blame your father for my choices. Him not being around for you wasn't his fault."

"I know," Kellie said, "But emotionally I don't know if I can let anyone in. Besides he has a god complex like you wouldn't believe."

"I hate to tell you this, baby," Hailey said, "You are a lot like him."

"So I've heard," Kellie said.

"Right down to the baggage you carry and the choices you've had to make," Hailey said, "Although he does expect everyone to follow his every whim while you on the other hand understand the art of compromise tosome degree."

Kellie looked back at her daughter. "It's time for me to go back, isn't it?" she asked. Hailey nodded, "You have things left to do on earth. Your family will need you. Everything you've been through will help you protect them in the future."

Kellie touched Erin's hair and hugged her, "Mommy has to go now."

"I know," Erin said, "Will you tell Daddy I said 'hi' when you see him?"

"I …" Kellie said, stunned, "I don't know, but I'll try."

Erin wrapped her arms around Kellie again. Erin then ran to Hailey's side.

"Bye Mommy," Erin said, waving. Hailey waved. They seemed to get smaller.


	49. Chapter 47

Kellie opened her eyes. She was in the hospital.

"It's about time you woke up," Sonny said, "Are you okay?"

"I…" Kellie started to say and stopped.

"What is it?" Sonny asked.

"I was on a beach. Mom was there," Kellie said, still slightly groggy from the anesthesia,"I drew pictures in the sand with my daughter. It was all so bizarre. I'd swear it was real."

"Maybe God figured he owed you something," Sonny said, "Kristina's here. She's out in the hall, waiting to see you. I said she could see you as soon as you woke up. She had to have stitches for a cut she got when the guard tried to kidnap her."

"Bring her in," Kellie said. Sonny left and came back in with Kristina.

"Kellie," Kristina said, "You have an owie. I want to see the band-aid."

"It's big piece of white cloth," Kellie said, "I see they gave you neon pink thread for your stitches. Way cooler than white."

"Where's your daughter?" Kristina asked, "I want to draw pictures in the sand with her too."

"She died a long time ago," Kellie said.

"Does it make you sad?" Kristina asked.

"A little," Kellie said, "But she's in a place where hurt doesn't exist and she's happy all the time. That's all that really matters."

"Enough with the twenty questions," Sonny said, "Your sister needs her rest. Besides, your mom and Ric are ready to take you home."

"Bye Kellie," Kristina said, waving,as she left with Sonny.

Sonny came back and found the hospital room empty.

"Max, Jason," he yelled storming into the halls, "Kellie left. Get every man we have available to find her."

"Papa Godfather, you won't find her," Luke said, "Slinger bolted town just like she promised she would."

"She's hurt again. She needs her rest," Sonny yelled.

"Slinger's tough. She'll be fine," Luke said, "Don't worry. I have feeling she'll be back. She needs time to herself; not you breathing down her neck."

"Jason track Kellie down," Sonny yelled, "I want to know she's safe."


End file.
